


Mitigation of the Time Past

by Mac_Northsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Northsea/pseuds/Mac_Northsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Regina sat in the living room of Merlin's house in New York, she contemplated her ability to help the Savior fight the Darkness in her. The Sorcerer has offered her a solution - was she brave enough to take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitigation of the Time Past

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is written for the SQW Day 3 - Time Travel  
> It is not edited, and the epilogue is rushed as I have lost my will to deal with it properly.  
> It is Regina-centric and angsty

****Mitigation of the Time Past** **

**-For you, here I go, one more time-**

She had stopped listening. Not interested in Snow's angry pleading, David's restrained reasoning and Killian's insolent threats as they tried to bargain with the man whose house they were in at the moment, Regina was looking outside at the street, noting absently that the people on the street hurriedly went along, probably going home, trying to get there before dark. The streets of New York seemed unusually empty, especially after the cultural shock of that morning, when she had seen more people in one day then in her whole life before that.

How odd it was that everyone from different worlds not in Storybrooke seemed to gravitate to this city, she mused as her eyes glided over the houses on the road, all different in styles and looks but as mismatched they were, they presented a picture that told of a wonderful neighborhood. New York had been the 'home base' for the female duo that had joined forces with the former Dark One, it had been a temporary home to Robin and the person who would later turn out to be her conveniently not-departed sister, and Baelfire had chosen this city as his home. So, why not find the most powerful sorcerer of all time in it, as well?

Her distraction ended when a soft warm hand slipped into hers, and her son leaned his head onto her shoulder, laying a bit of his weight onto her frame. If only she could take off his worries and burdens of his boy just as easily… However, as she was not able to do that in any meaningful manner, she used her other arm to pull him tighter against her, rubbing his back, trying to ease his tense muscles, accrued by the long hours of research, not enough sleep and long stretch seating in the car on their way over. She had been there for him as much as she could, helping – sometimes even spearheading the efforts in finding the famous sorcerer, pushed on even further by her memory of the last words the Savior had spoken to her. After several days, the people of Storybrooke had become used to the gaunt and tired features of the original Mills family, their shared fervor sparking up their eyes as they relentlessly searched for any clues to where Merlin was. By the end of the second week, the sharp edge of desperation seemed to cling around them, spreading around others like poison, and after a while, people tended to avoid spending much time with them. Not that Charmings were any better, Regina scoffed internally as she brought Henry's head to her neck.

And it all had started forty seven days before, in the late evening of the day they had returned from the Altered Reality, as Henry had come to call it. It all started with the Savior fulfilling her promise to the Evil Queen. With Emma literally stepping in front of her to save her from the Darkness.

_When the first tendrils of pitch dark swirled around her, Regina felt her own resignation fill her. It seemed that she was always fated for darkness, only this wasn't the way she would have thought it would happen. As the Evil Queen she had pain no mind to the future and how it would end, her victory the only goal before her. As the Mayor, she had dreamed of her execution for her past crimes, forever branded as the Evil Queen, without any mercy or forgiveness afforded to her. Later, when the trigger had been activated, she had offered her own life in order to give others time to escape, and at the time seemed a good way to end her life. Despite the fact that her determination to feed the diamond with her magic and eventually her life force had earned the title of hero and reluctant acceptance, it had been Henry's tired smile that she had cherished the most. Next, she had contemplated using the Sleeping Curse on herself, putting her body to permanent rest as she had doubted that she had a True Love anymore – her hope and need to see Henry once more, even if it had been in the weak link formed out of their shared cursed state in the deluges of the deepest subconscious dreams of the boy whose memories had been stolen, overriding her common sense. However, it had been the second curse that had given her the opportunity to leave the Evil Queen behind and become, truly, one of the Heroes, Emma's continuous endorsement and support giving her much more strength than she had let on, keeping the pretense of the petulant and sulking ex-Mayor, even though her anger and resentment had fizzled out to irritation, her attention more focused to the newest villain in town. Death had no longer been an expected outcome of her engagement in the fight. But, then that damn Chernabog had happened and her doubts had sprung up once again. It had been only later that she had realized that the monster guardian of the Bald Mountain had not chased after her, but after Emma, and the Savior, in her desire to protect Regina from it, had not strayed more than several feet away from her, thus prompting Regina's sacrifice – or the brunette had thought at the time. In time, she had grown more worried about Emma and her descent into the Darkness, fueled by Rumplestiltskin's expert manipulation of his chess pieces._

_Which brought them to this very moment. She heard Emma's words and they resonated deeply within her, as she was almost brought to tears by the sentiments in the Savior's tone. "What Darkness does…" Emma said mirthlessly, her voice stronger than the noise created by the swirling darkness and moving air. "Snuffing out the light." Light? Had she just proclaimed Regina as the lightest of them all? Seeing that the Darkness had been drawn to the Mayor, picking her out of the offerings in the middle of the street, she could see why the Savior would say that, but she was flattered and awed nonetheless._

_She had not missed Robin's ineffectual attack, nor Emma's determined approach, holding the dagger tightly in her hand, her intention obvious as her body moved with single minded focus, living up to her unfortunate title. "Emma, no!" Regina tried to stop her, feeling not worthy of such gesture, but the blonde refused to let go. "There has to be another way!" She tried pleading, her voice breaking while the tears she had denied earlier finally slipped onto her cheeks, as she beseeched the Savior not to do what she was intending._

_"There isn't," the blonde spoke, strong and unyielding as she focused onto the dark eyes barely visible through the swirling vortex. "You've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed." Suddenly, Regina was flung back into a memory, the memory she had grown to love because it had inspired her despite all the heart wrenching events that had preceded it._

_She remembered sitting against her office door, holding her knees as she had cried silently into her forearms, when the Sheriff's footsteps, then after trying to open the door, her voice had pierced the somber quietude. Emma declaring to bring back the happy endings, including hers, and promising to fight for her, to fight for her happiness as the Savior had brought the much needed spark of life and hope to Regina, giving her strength to go on, with new goal in her mind._

_Right then she saw the blonde swing her arm upwards, apparently having missed any goodbyes the Sheriff might have directed at her parents and the leather nuisance, and as their eyes connected once more, the tendrils of untethered Darkness reached for the dagger and Emma, enveloping her instantly. It seemed only seconds after that the Savior disappeared, taken by the Darkness someplace else, and all that was left of her was the cursed dagger bearing a name once more. Her name. Emma Swan._

_The magical offspring of True Love, the Savior – was now the new Dark One._

This was the sole reason of their tireless quest to find Merlin, in hopes that it can be undone. But, the kind dark skinned man, seemingly normal in the reality of the 'World without Magic', had dashed that hope, trampling over it with his kind understanding of their plight, telling them that it was impossible to defeat or even contain the Darkness, unless they isolated and contained the Dark One along with it. "The only solution," he had said after the disbelieving shouts fell to silence, "was to have someone with True Love be turned into Dark One and then use the power of love to hopefully break its hold over them. But, the Dark One has to have the True Love before becoming the Darkness embodied; otherwise the magic of love is too weak against such force." Which meant, for all their research, their effort – it was pointless, as Emma seemed beyond help.

It had been that very moment when Regina had decided to withdraw from the conversation, unwilling to listen to the pirate and Snow shouting over each other in attempt to convince the wizard that there must have been a way to change things.

"Mom," Henry spoke after a while, pulling her attention from her ruminations. The brunette allowed him to move slightly away from her, but he still held on to her hand, unwilling to break their connection and the comfort he was getting from it. But, as he looked into the room, Regina noticed that it had grown quiet, and that no one was there anymore. For a short moment, the Mayor felt a trace of fear springing up in her, fear that the others had abandoned her and Henry on their way to finding Emma; however, it was the gentle squeeze of her palm that stopped the panic, and she looked toward her son. He was there, with her. He was there, and if others had indeed left it wouldn't matter because the most important person was still with her.

He smiled wanly at her, as he had seen the brief appearance of dread flash in her eyes, but before he could speak, a sharp rap sounded from the closed door, startling them both. As they directed their eyes to the intrusion in their quietude, the door started opening and their host slipped inside, his eyes finding them instantly. As he walked toward them, Regina watched the outwardly young man, noting that he had changed his clothes, from the very dark blue sharply looking blazer, light beige tie, the spiffy white shirt, and tan pants – obviously still wearing them from his day job, to dark jeans and gray shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the ensemble brought out his apparent youth. Just by looking at him, Regina could estimate that he was about Emma's age, but the amber eyes spoke of many lifetimes.

"Mister Mills, as I have offered my home to you and your companions for the night, perhaps you should go and find yourself a room before coming down to dinner," the man spoke gently, his voice slightly sharp with the accent that most people would think British, but Regina and Henry knew better. After all, Robin had similar one. "Up the stairs to the left," he offered as he gestured toward the door, his insistent look making Henry uncomfortable. The boy glanced toward his mother and seeing her miniscule nod, he decided to leave. "Join the others in the kitchen afterwards; they are deciding over the delivery menus."

The shapely eyebrow rose at the man's insistence for privacy, not knowing why the wizard would want to be alone with her. As her suspicion rose, she watched his every move, seeing him follow Henry's departure from the room with mild interest, before the sharp eyes turned to her. "Fine young man you've raised," he said softly, before he cleared his throat and went to business.

"You, no doubt, are wondering why I wanted to talk to you," the sorcerer started as he strolled up to a comfortable chair, close to the window where Regina was still standing by, and sat down, his knowledgeable smirk telling the brunette that he had done it with purpose, to lower his own advantage over her, offering her some degree of power back. She was free to walk away, to pace the room, to sit, or to even continue looking through the window, and it was her choice. Hers alone.

Appreciating the offer, Regina remained where she was, looking over to the man and nodded in answer to his supposition, prompting him to continue. "Others were very vocal in telling me what happened, and yet you said nothing," he remarked from his seat as his eyes roamed over her face, studying it, learning it as he searched for reactions. "The Savior's mother was clear in her proclamation of unhappiness caused by my words, her father just did not believe in them, and the pirate spared no vocal cords in announcing his love for the Savior and his own bravery, as he said he would do anything to save her." It was clear that the sorcerer did not think much of the people he was talking about, his disdain becoming most apparent when he had spoken of the captain. "And, yet, you and young Henry said nothing." The way he had said those words implied his curiosity and his firm belief that at least Henry was supposed to bemoan the loss of his mother the loudest…

"Mister Dinsmore," Regina started, unsure if she should call him that, but the gentle smile followed by 'Ashton, please' made things easier for her. Interestingly enough it had been his name that had led Henry and Belle to the most delighted breakthrough in their search. As they had combed through the library at the mansion and through every book that Rumple had on the wizard and magic, the persistent boy had gone to internet and started looking through the registries of various people, beginning with New York for some reason. It had been his delighted shout of triumph that had rang through the house on the Mifflin street in the middle of the night as the boy had barged into her bedroom with no apologies, ignoring completely the grousing man in bed as he had gone straight to his mother, still awake and sitting on the chaise lounge with one of the books in her hands.

_"I think we found him!" Henry spoke even before he reached her. Then, he took her hand and pulled her up and led her insistently to his room to the computer on his desk. Motioning for her to sit at the desk, he leaned over her shoulder and pointed toward the browser on his screen, partially obstructed by the pop up window chat where Regina saw Belle's name and the words typing out as the librarian agreed with Henry's conclusion. At the top of the page was a picture of a black man, the site telling that he was the financial advisor for some high-income people, and that he currently lived in Chelsie, NYC. But, what Henry gestured toward was the name. Ashton Ambrose Dinsmore. "Ambrose Dinsmore literary means Emrys Myrddin!" Henry exclaimed with excitement, but he found only confusion. To be fair, Regina was beyond tired and her mind was sluggish from her efforts to power through another night of sleepless reading. "Myrddin Emrys is the name Merlin has in the Arthurian cycle! And Ash is the wisdom tree of Celts and Druids – and some suppose he had been one."_

_Understanding slowly bubbled in the Mayor's mind, Henry's enthusiastic hope finally infecting her as well. "You found him!" Regina looked at him with a large teary smile before she reached for him, taking her son into her arms. "You found him," she repeated, her voice sounding surer by the second. All that was left was to get to New York and speak to him in person. "Well done."_

"Ashton," Regina acknowledged his wish with a nod, "I am well aware of the fact that sometimes, there is no going back. Some changes cannot be undone, we just have to learn to live with it." She sighed heavily and looked to the closed door, where Henry had been only minutes before. "He is in shock, I think. It was he who found you, and it was him who had the most hope in you being able to help, so I guess, he is hurt the most by your words. He doesn't speak when he is hurt – he retreats, broods and suffers in silence until he gets angry or determined enough to do something about it." It felt right to explain her son's behavior to the stranger, even though she had only met him scant hours before. As she glanced back at the man, she frowned, surprised by his gentle smile as he watched her.

"And, you?" When Regina only shook her head in answer, the man let out a sigh, before he rose with elegance. "Is it perhaps that you believe that your feelings do not matter in this instance because you have no claim on the Savior?" he said rhetorically, before he walked to the door, gesturing to her to precede him out, as it was time for dinner. She followed him to the kitchen mutely as she considered his words. Was it true?

The late supper passed in somber mood. During the meal, the sorcerer inquired about the town, the hat, and his apprentice – falling silent after learning of his demise. Afterwards, the guests retreated to their rooms, getting ready for bed and the quiet enveloped the house.

* * *

After an hour of rolling in bed, trying to find a suitable way to fall asleep, Regina gave up. It wasn't because the mattress, for it was one of the most comfortable things she had ever laid on, but it was due to her mind, running rampantly through memories and ideas, that prevented her from getting any rest. So, she dressed up and left the room, careful not to make any sound. Directing herself to the only room in the house she was familiar with, she came back to the living room, sinking into the armchair Merlin had used during their short conversation. Leaning her head onto the high back rest, she glanced toward the window, squinting a bit when the light from the street illumination fell onto her face, but it was soft enough not to bother her.

Her mind wandered off to the man who was supposed to be part of her destiny, the man that had chosen to stay in Storybrooke instead of coming along with them. He had mentioned Roland as a reason, and that someone should stay to watch over Zelena, but Regina knew that it was more than that. And, it was probably her fault, however she could not but resent him a bit for his choice. As she thought back, she realized that it hadn't been the only thing she had resented him for, his blindness in regards to his wife one of the contention points in their relationship.  _How do you not recognize the intruder who has never had contact with your wife? How do you not notice the change in behavior?_  She loved him, she was sure of that, but with every day she tended to like him less. Then, there was Henry. Even though her son had been more than supportive in her quest for happiness, his behavior toward the former forest thief was a little above the straightforward disregard. The only comfort she had regarding his attitude was that he was much worse toward Hook. Undoubtedly, it was the captain's fault for it, as he had been atrocious. Nevertheless, Henry had seen Robin's short tempered burst at Regina's inattention to him after days spent in reading the books in the Sorcerer's mansion, and since then the man had been at the receiving end of suspicious looks and intolerant scoffs, if he hadn't being ignored. Of course, Robin's pointed jabs at her caring more about Emma than him hadn't endeared him to Regina, either.  _How could he not understand that Regina could not just be happy with the fact that she wasn't the Dark One?_  She couldn't just abandon Emma, not when the blonde had fought so hard to get the Evil Queen recognized as one of the good guys, saving her life in the process more than once.

"Often, when one cannot sleep, talking about their worries eases their mind enough to rest," Ashton spoke softly, ignoring Regina's startled hiss, having appeared suddenly in the room. Taking the seat nearest to the brunette, and still far enough to give her space, the man leaned back, his wise eyes glancing toward her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," the regal woman tried to say, but the sorcerer waved her off.

"I was awake," he said quickly to ease her mind, and she did indeed see that he was still wearing the same clothes as before, his eyes clear as ever. "I do have a job," he added in vague explanation.

Understanding that their presence was an imposition, Regina stayed quiet, her eyes directed once more to the outside, feeling the inquisitive eyes on her face. After several minutes of uninterrupted silence, his voice reached her, startling her again, as she had forgotten he was there with her.

"She is someone you care about," he said pointedly, quite clearly alluding to their previous exchange, opening their conversation, and by the slightly insistent edge in his tone, she knew he demanded an answer.

Regina turned to him and narrowed her eyes, but she was greeted only with a raised eyebrow and gentle look. "She is the mother of my son." Then, another definition sprang to her mind followed by a memory.

_And, somehow that makes us… I don't know, unique… Or maybe, even special. I wasn't looking for you to assuage my guilt. I was just looking for you to be my friend._

_You thought we were friends?_

"She is a… Friend." And, yet that word was incapable of translating what the blonde was to the former Evil Queen, but the emotions behind it were more than powerful to show it to the man.

"These are the reasons why your feelings matter. After all, she did save  _you_."

"Well, she shouldn't have done that!" The angry retort shocked Regina, even though it was her who said it, while Ashton watched her with kindness, as if he had been expecting something of the sort.

"Isn't that what Saviors do?" he said after allowing her a minute to collect herself. His slightly mocking and flippant tone made the brunette narrow her eyes at him, as she tried to push down her irritation at the man, the situation, and the damn Savior who had to go and sacrifice herself yet again for her. "Save people?"

"She wouldn't have done it if she hadn't made a promise," Regina spoke with petulance as her annoyance won over her poise and decorum.

"Now, you don't really believe that?" His knowledgeable smirk doused her temper as she sank back into the chair, the heaviness of the situation finally manifesting in her features, the sadness showing in her eyes.

"No," she confirmed softly. "No, she wouldn't have done it for anyone but me and Henry," she felt the need to add after a short consideration. The second she spoke the words she froze, the revelation of them shocking her into silence. Ashton waited for her to collect herself, his face once more bearing the expression of inscrutable wisdom and kind empathy. Regina recognized the looks, one worn by Rumplestiltskin and the other by Dr. Hopper. After the blow of her conclusion tapered off, she noted that Merlin seemed to use the same strategies Archie once had used with her to get her to talk about her repressed emotions, and she didn't appreciate that at all. Not from him, who was a stranger, and not when she had come to him for helping with Emma, not therapy. But, she did acquiesce that the talk would help her settle her mind, and speaking with the man who had purportedly lived for more than a thousand years had its own benefits. "But, you knew that," she murmured after a while, as she glared at him.

He nodded in acknowledgement, understanding that she had caught up to him, however he refused to end it there, as he knew that there was more, and he had a feeling that perhaps not all was lost for the brave people of Storybrooke. "Why do you feel guilty about it?" he asked as he looked at her with interest, his head tilting to a side.

Was it guilt? Was that why she was short tempered with Robin? And why she seemed not to be able to stop looking for answers?

Considering her behavior in the new light, she leaned her head back onto the soft surface of the armchair, her eyes unfocused, but directed toward the wizard who waited for her patiently. Must be the practice acquired during the endless years, she mused absently. "She said that I had worked too hard to have my happiness destroyed right before she tethered the Darkness," Regina started as her thoughts flowed to a point. "And, yet I do not feel happy. Far from it. My relationship with Robin has deteriorated into empty platitudes, impatient huffs and awkward silences, while he is making sure that my homicidal insane sister does not kill his offspring and I am buried in helping Henry and Snow to get the old Emma back. Happiness is the last thing on my to-do list, right now." Regina rose from the chair, needing to move as her temper stirred once more. She made several steps in front of the dark skinned man, aware that the amber eyes were following her every move. "Why would she do it? She had so much to live for." The words spewed out as she made a turn, not stopping with her pacing. "I tried so hard to keep her from it, even though her darkness would have given Isaack enough magic for quill. Even though a small part of me delighted in the fact that no one of the so-called heroes was truly good. I know the road back is as hard as it gets and I didn't want her to suffer through it. So, why would she willingly jump into it, for me?" She stopped and looked at the sorcerer with hope he would have an answer, or a well thought out platitude that would ease her burden.

"The issues of your self-worth and appreciation aside," the man started pithily, he focused his gaze upon her, as if he was seeing into her soul, and for what she knew of him, he very well could have. "Maybe she hadn't done it for you, but for her, for her own peace of mind. For keeping the light she had fostered and helped along alive. She saw something in you worth saving, worth protecting – even at the extent of her own soul and life. You said yourself; she is the mother of your son and your friend. Wouldn't you be the same to her? By your own admission, you have done the same by trying to keep her on the side of the light – so why wouldn't she return the favor?" The words he spoke, the questions he posed, battered her from all sides, hurting her. But it wasn't a new injury, but rather an old one only now exposed to light – and Merlin had found it rather expertly. She did not believe herself worthy of such sacrifice, not when it involved Emma. But, he wasn't finished. "Why do you insist on her being wrong?"

"I saw her!" Regina snapped, as a tear glided a little down her cheek before she wiped it off angrily. "I saw the Dark One and it only looked like Emma, but…" Her voice broke under the strain of the remembrance of the events her mind had placed forward.

_Snow came to her home in tears, bringing the very angry Henry along. As he passed her by with only a curt nod in her direction and rushed off to his room, slamming his door in the manifestation of his temper that he had inherited, unfortunately from both of his mothers, Regina winced at the fury shining out of his eyes and at the clenching his jaw so hard that his cheeks had turned white from the bulging muscles. Motioning to Mary Margaret to enter the study, the older brunette kept her silence until she closed the door of the room, preventing any sounds from leaving her home office. Then, she turned toward her former step-daughter with ferocity. "What the hell was that?" she hissed at the younger woman, stalking toward her, wanting to destroy everything that had made her son so wrathful._

_The younger woman hesitated before she simply collapsed onto the sofa, her hands going to her face. "Killian managed to summon Emma," Snow started after a minute of trying to calm down._

_The pirate had claimed the dagger of the asphalt before anyone could reach for it first, maintaining that he was the one Emma had professed to love and that, by rights, it should belong to him. However, the particular ownership had been the topic of many arguments in the loft, Henry instigating most of them, to Hook's constant exasperation. Regina had wisely decided to stay out of it, and when nothing had happened for ten days, despite of Killian, Snow and Henry trying to summon the Dark One, one at the time, at least three times a day; she had even stopped paying attention to who had the rights to the dagger. Personally, she had agreed with Henry in his opinion that as her True Love and son, he held precedence over a former-enemy-turned-boyfriend, but out loud she had insisted that she was neutral on the topic, sparing Henry a soft glance, announcing to him her allegiance. However, the waiting seemed to be over._

_"She appeared in smoke, Regina. Right before him, dressed as she had been on that night. Only, her skin was… It wasn't like with Rumplestiltskin…" Snow began talking, the process of sharing doing more to calm her down than the preparation beforehand. "When Killian reached for her, Emma did not move watching him as if he was something to be scraped off her boot. Not even when he leaned in to kiss her. So, he…" Snow stopped and glanced toward Regina in disbelief over the actions she had witnessed. "He held up the dagger and ordered her to kiss him."_

_"He what?" Even though it was only whispered, Regina's question held the full amount of vehemence and incredulity she was feeling on Emma's behalf. "He will regret that the next time I see him!" she threatened, but Mary Margaret's chuckle stopped her from storming out to find the handless wonder and truly assign him that moniker._

_"I think you need to get in line for that," the younger woman remarked with biting humor. "When she kissed him, Emma bit his lip quite hard. I think she split it."_

_"Good for her," Regina grumbled as she leaned back, content for now to listen to the rest of it._

_"When he started howling in pain, his lip bleeding profusely, Emma just stepped back and shrugged as if nothing happened and she didn't see the need for such reaction, casually licking off the blood of her mouth, watching him try to stop the bleeding with his hook as his other hand was still holding the dagger. She was cold and uncaring up until then, but at that moment she seemed quite menacing toward Killian."_

_"It still doesn't explain why Henry is so angry," the Mayor wondered, going over the description Snow had offered, not caring one bit of Hook's misfortune._

_"He used Killian's distraction to take away the dagger from him, hitting him in the face when the pirate tried to fight back. Calling him a bastard, Henry slammed his fist into his nose, and wrestled it away from him." The younger woman grabbed Regina's hand with pride as she went to explain how the boy handled himself against the grown man, used to fighting. "But, when Killian screamed in rage and lounged at him, waving his hook at him, Henry only said 'Protect me' clenching the dagger and the man flew out of the window, disappearing in the middle of the air. Then the glass reappeared as if nothing had broken it. All the while, Emma did not move an inch, her eyes only focused onto Henry." Then Snow grimaced. "She was cruel to him, Regina. Not with words, but her whole behavior, her looks… She told him he should leave the dagger to adults, as if he was nothing… She hurt him, just by being there. He then told her that he wasn't stupid and that she should disappear until she is called again."_

_"He has the dagger," Regina concluded, rising from her seat, intent to go to him – to offer solace or a shoulder. "How was she cruel?" she asked as she glanced back toward her guest._

_"She called him kid but as if it was an insult, rather than endearment. And, her attitude… Like Cora and Rumplestiltskin together…"_

_Regina froze at the mention of her mother, her heart breaking for her son. She never wanted him to ever feel as she had felt, but it seemed that the life seemed to be determined to throw them curveballs. She rushed upstairs, and after a soft knock, she entered her son's room, finding him at the desk, staring into the name etched deep into the blade._

They had talked about the event, Henry explaining that he had just lost it when he had seen Hook order his mother around, for a kiss no less. Then, with gentle coaxing from the parent who had been used to such measures, the boy had told about his hurt over seeing his blonde mother like that. He had been well aware that it hadn't been her but the Dark One, however it had been hard for him to separate the two.

It had been the next day when Henry had come to her with the idea to see Emma for herself, and to try to reach the blonde, as she had seemed to be the only one that had in the past.

_They walked out to the back yard, not willing to meet with the Dark One in the enclosed space. Henry stepped forward, tapping his leg with the dagger gripped tightly in his hand, while he continued to glance back to his mother with reticence in his eyes. However, at her encouraging nod and hands at the ready, the boy lifted his hand and placed the dagger horizontally before he called out to the Dark One, not using her name, only the newly acquired title._

_At first there was nothing. Time passed and there was no trace of the Dark One, leaving Henry and Regina to stare at the dagger, fearing that it had somehow been switched again. However, before the boy could issue his summons one more time, a harsh chuckle sounded from the back wall of the house, making them jump and turn toward the noise. There, beside the glass door leading into the house, was Emma, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. No longer was she in white sweater but in dark leather coat, its style going between the overcoat the pirate seemed to be surgically attached to, and the one similar to the ones the Evil Queen had used to wear in the Enchanted forest. Under it was a black silk shirt and black jeans encased in knee high lace up black leather boots. Despite the reason for change, Regina distractedly noted that the new apparel looked good on the blonde. But the most jarring change was the ever moving darkness mottling underneath her pale skin, the contrast of it turning it to sickly green. Even Emma's hair seemed to have the darker quality, her locks no longer the trademark blonde as they had used to be, and her eyes were no longer greenish blue but yellowish gold. The former Evil Queen shuddered when she felt the gaze of the animal-like eyes on her face, sensing the predator far more powerful than herself in her vicinity. Oddly, not even Rumplestiltskin had managed to inspire such visceral reaction from her, and yet, her friend, the Savior, had._

_"You should see yourself," the Dark One noted as she pushed herself of the wall with her foot, leaving a perfect print on the pristine surface of the façade. "Always so startled with my appearance…" she added lightly as she stepped forward the two people in the yard, smirking when the woman pulled the boy behind her in vain attempt to shield him from her. As if he was in any danger while he still held the dagger._

_Regina frowned at Emma's words, something in them niggling at her. When had the blonde appeared to her before? As far as she knew the Savior never managed to get the handle on teleporting with magic. Then, something else came to her. A memory of long before, when she had been still young and naïve despite her upbringing and her plights, the image of Rumplestiltskin's voice sounding from behind her as he had corrected her pronunciation of his name. Oh._ _**Oh!** _ _Rumple had always maintained that the Dark One and Rumplestiltskin sometimes were separate entities. Then, perhaps, Emma can remember what the other Dark Ones had done and witnessed. It would certainly explain how Rumplestiltskin had seemed to be a veritable treasure trove of information that couldn't have been collected only while he had lived. And, why Emma had been nasty to the pirate…_

_"You called?" the no-longer blonde quipped while her eyes turned to Henry, looking at him over Regina's shoulder. "Did you want something or is my presence here enough for you," she taunted as she made another step forward._

_"Henry, go inside," the brunette whispered back to her son, her eyes never leaving the former Sheriff. The urging in her gentle push and the soft pleading voice cautioned Henry to listen without complaint, and he obeyed, leaving Regina the dagger. He noticed Emma's eyes narrowing at the transfer, but she did nothing about it. He could feel the both sets of eyes boring into his back as he ducked into his home._

_"Oh, you did not have to send him away," Emma chuckled with a fake pouty face before she turned toward the new holder of her dagger, her coat fluttering with her move. "What did you need to ask me away from young and innocent ears?" she inquired after a moment, her manners changing in a moment, as if a switch had been flipped, her voice now turning dark and enticing, as Emma lowered it into soft whisper, moving to Regina's side, and her hand tracing a faint line from the dagger up the brunette's arm, right to her shoulder, causing the goosebumps to appear on the visible skin of her hand. "Perhaps I need to deal with your little problem?" the Dark One murmured as she stepped behind Regina, all too close. "One word and Zelena or her little issue can go away," the woman breathed into Regina's ear, as her hands glided up the brunette's shoulders to her neck, the move in itself sensual and caring – however, it was filled with dangerous wickedness and primal darkness, the predator seducing its prey just before the kill. "Or, do you want to make her suffer for all the pain she had caused you? To make her be forgotten while she is still here, with no one even seeing her, as she remains impotent to change her fate." Leaning her chin against the deathly still woman, the Dark One hummed at herself, not caring that her behavior had caused Regina to freeze in disgust and horror at the Sheriff behaving this way. Not the weird caress and wicked sensuality to her moves, the former Evil Queen was used to it as Rumplestiltskin, Maleficent and even she had used it in their time of evil-doing. It seemed to be a necessity for being a villain. What made her skin crawl was the fact that it was Emma that suggested such things, one of the few people who had been there for her to stay her hand whenever she had been feeling particularly murderous in the past several years._

_"You could exact your vengeance on Rumplestiltskin…" the other woman offered with interest, lifting her head and moved her hands to the brunette's hips, turning Regina towards herself._

_"This isn't you, Emma," Regina managed to utter, her voice breaking as she mourned the loss of her partner in magic, friend, co-parent… It seemed that Emma had become so many things to Regina in the time she had been in Storybrooke that the sorceress could not even imagine the life without the vivacious blonde in it. And, to see her friend perverted in such ways as the Darkness consumed her… It was so painful._

_Emma chuckled darkly at Regina's words. "This isn't me, you say." The voice lost its malicious edge as Emma looked at the woman and for a moment, Regina could have sworn that their Emma was looking back. "But, who am I, Regina?" There was pain on the woman's face as the yellow eyes entreated the Mayor for an answer, her voice soft in the afternoon air in the back yard. "Am I not just a sacrificial lamb, bred to be the salvation of the people who do not even know my name, only my title? Only to be put down at the altar of Fates, to appease them and grant mercy to others, absolving them of their sins. Am I not the Savior, whose only purpose was to offer her life for others? Have I not done my duty, fulfilled my objective? Three times for you, it seems." Then, all the softness was gone and Emma's face hardened. "You should read the scripture of this world," the Dark One spoke dismissively, her mood once more changed in an instant. "Pretty fun stuff."_

_The words the former Sheriff had spoken resonated deeply within Regina, as she recognized the truth in them, no matter how skewed its presentation had been. Regardless of the frivolity of the words following Emma's speech, the Mayor understood finally why Emma was so different. It was resentment of the fact that she had been used as the Savior too many times to count, manipulated by the previous Dark One, and if her supposition was true, and Emma did remember everything Rumple had done, then the knowledge of it had given her enough fuel for the anger and hatred and vitriol, that only made her more pliable to the conquering Darkness. Regina had succumbed to the call of the Evil Queen and her magic, even though she had sworn not to become like her mother, aware of what evil had hid under her skin. She could not imagine how tempting and destructively addictive was the pure essence of the Darkness that had feed on millennium of misdeeds and cruelty and evil of men._

_"Emma, we will find a way to set you free," Regina promised as she brought up the dagger, intending to send the Dark One away, away from people, keeping her from injuring anyone even with her words and conduct. "We'll find Merlin."_

_Emma stepped closer, placing her hands over Regina's one holding the dagger, not ever moving to take it away but keeping it enclosed in the brunette's firm grip, helped by the Dark One's gentle hold. "Are sure you want to free_ _**me** _ _? Would you sentence the world to such end? Is she so important to you that you would end it all to save her? Even your boy?" Her voice soft once more, Emma peered into Regina's face, coaxing her to meet her eyes. It seemed that the darkness under her skin coalesced; turning it dark, no longer sickly green but gray. "I must be tethered to a human soul…"_

_Why did Emma speaking as the Darkness sound gentler and more caring and mindful, then when she was being Emma the Dark One? Why was Emma warning against freeing her, when the Darkness should have wanted to conquer the world?_   _Regina watched as the yellow eyes closed and for a moment, the brunette could pretend that her Sheriff was back, unharmed. Tears welled in her eyes at the pain and sorrow she felt seeing the damage the Fate had meant for her. She cried for Emma, for Henry, for the Charmings, even for herself as she looked upon the Dark One's face and imagined Emma's smile spreading over it._

_Then, the Dark One spoke, breaking the anguished filled tension. "Command me," Emma urged as she squeezed Regina's hand and raised her lids, understanding filling her strange eyes as if she had known what Regina was about to do and agreeing with it._

_"I command thee, Dark One, to vanish until thee are called forth," the brunette proclaimed, adding more volume to her cracking voice, her eyes linked to Emma's until the woman blinked out of existence right before Regina's eyes._

_After spending another half an hour in the yard attempting to calm herself down, not willing to further upset Henry, or Roland if he was in the house, Regina went inside the house, going straight to Henry's room where she knew she would find the boy._

_"Did she hurt you?" Henry inquired immediately at the sight of her, telling Regina that her intention of hiding her tears had not borne fruit._

_"No," the brunette spoke succinctly, her sharp tone brooking no disagreements. She gave the dagger back to Henry. "Do not use it again. Keep it safe. Hide it. No one must know where it is, not even I." She saw fear fill his eyes, followed by the determination and assurance that he would follow her instruction. "She is not safe to be around and anyone can fall victim to her words, and someone might even fall under her enchantment, unleashing her onto the world," she offered an explanation, knowing that he must have already guessed most of it, if Snow's words explaining his retort to Emma the day before was to judge. He nodded, and waited until she was gone to start moving, wisely not even offering hints as to where its hiding place might be._

"That… thing… wasn't her," Regina finally managed to say through her clenched jaw, her voice laden with tears as her throat hurt. "It wasn't Emma."

Merlin only hummed noncommittally as he leaned his head to a side, letting it rest on his palm, while his eyes never moved from the brunette in front of him. "Let me ask you a question. When you embraced the Evil Queen, what did you do with that power? Seeing that you had all that pain and betrayal boiling under your skin."

Regina was confused by the non-segue query, but she did stop to think about it. "I lashed out. I wanted all of them to feel my pain and I wanted to crucify Snow for causing it." Slowly walking toward the couch Merlin was sitting on, she frowned at his smirk playing over his lips. Daintily pressing down her pants, she sat down, occupying the opposite side of the sofa, her body turned toward the immortal man still giving her the humorous regard.

"Before, what would Emma do if she found herself becoming an uncontrollable force posing danger for others?" the man asked pointedly, his intention not yet quite clear to the woman.

"I know exactly what she would do, as it has happened," Regina started immediately, not even thinking about the point she was unknowingly making. "She ran, afraid that she would hurt people she loved. She pushed them away, and went to Gold to have her magic taken, not seeing the trap." The woman knew the most of it as a second hand witness, but she was absolutely sure that the things she knew were the truth.

"She pushed the people she loved away," the sorcerer repeated after her, his smirk growing larger. "And, if someone decided to find her anyways?"

"She hurt Henry, used magic against him to force him to leave her," Regina said softly, conceding to the point Merlin had been implying to. "As she hurt him while he held the dagger, trying to make him and others believe she is beyond saving, so that they wouldn't suffer in her company, as the one holding the dagger would order her away." The brunette finished softly, realizing that it made sense. And, it seemed like something Emma would do. "She was trying to save us, yet again."

"Does this give you hope?" Ashton asked with interest, as he drew near to the woman, his hand landing over Regina's clenched ones in her lap, trying to offer some degree of consolation for misjudging the new Dark One. "That she isn't gone," he clarified after seeing her confused look.

"She is still the Dark One, and I don't see her changing her tactics…"

"So, no, then?"

"It actually makes me feel worse," Regina whispered after a moment. "The Dark One did all that with Emma still being in there, knowing that she had to hurt us to let her go. It couldn't have been easy for her…" She allowed her voice to break off, considering enough had been said on the topic. And, she couldn't say more, as it would bring her to tears.

Having patted her hand in comfort, Ashton rose from couch and directed himself toward a bookshelf in the corner of the room. "If I told you that there might be a way to help, what would you do?" He wasn't looking at her when he asked this question, his attention seemingly directed at the books in front of him, but by the tense set to his shoulders and expectant aura around him, Regina knew that he was listening, and more than that – he was deliberating something and the outcome of his choice would apparently depend on her answer.

"Well, unless if it is another time changing spell, I don't think there is anything for us to do," she maintained as she rose as well, interested in the conversation. If Merlin could offer something, why not hear him through?

"What would you do, if it was the case? You, specifically."

"You mean, like going back in time?" The brunette blinked in surprise before her practical side took over, taking the conversation as a hypothetical thinking exercise, as she remembered his words from before quite vividly and he hadn't mentioned anything then about any possibility of curing Emma. "Well, I would insist on letting the Darkness claim me."

"What would that change?" Merlin asked turning toward her, intrigued by her answer, as it seemed that the former Evil Queen had not say that in the same manner as she had stated it before, like it had been something she deserved as punishment or unworthiness of being saved. No, this time he could see a new thread of though in her proclamation – a solution.

"For starters, I have my True Love and you said…"

"It wouldn't have worked," the sorcerer interrupted firmly, his answer definite.

"But, you said…"

"I know what I said, and it is true. But, your kind of True Love would not work for very simple reason. It is not strong enough to battle the full force of the Darkness in the Dark One." Merlin offered a sad smile meant to soothe, but it turned out like a grimace, created out of personal grief and remembrance. "Even though Mother's love for her child can be the most powerful force in all of the worlds, the truest of all loves, but the love Child has for his parent does not compare. Nor it should. The parents love their children more, in order to put them first, to make the sacrifices for them. We are meant to look forward, to live our lives towards the future, not looking too much into the past. Such is the natural order of things, and it should be that way, or we would face extinction." His soft voice flowed over her as he stepped closer, taking her hands into his, once more trying to comfort her. She frowned at that, for he was a man she had not known more than a day and yet she had allowed him to place his hands on her. She did not feel threatened, nor uncomfortable, but it still felt strange to be at ease in such situation… Regina noted that her look had drifted towards their holding hands and that a light squeeze of them brought the dark eyes up, connecting with the amber ones. "Unfortunately, that particular tidbit makes the True Love you share with your son simply not strong enough for this."

"And, doesn't Emma have the same bond with Henry, as well?" he added after several moments, letting the thought of it all sink in.

_Oh. The Curse. Right._

"Then what is the point of this… discussion?" Regina queried after a moment.

"You'll see." Ashton winked and turned back to the shelf, moving a gold-covered thick volume off it. The Mayor expected the man to go to a desk or back to the sofa, studying the book, but he only lowered it on another shelf before he stuck his arm into the hole he had made by taking the tome out. After a feint click sounded from behind the wall, Regina gasped as the shelf inched slowly toward them, the mechanical whirring following its motion, before it slid to a side, exposing a door not unlike the one there was at the Sorcerer's Mansion in Storybrooke, leading to Arendelle.

"Is it a portal?"

Ashton chuckled at Regina's awed question, her curiosity taking precedence. "Only in the most basic of senses, as it is the door to my office. Well, my… magical office."

"Oh." The door opened, and the wizard led her inside, lighting up a desk lamp. "Why am I here?" Regina wondered, and for a good reason, looking at him as Merlin gestured her to a seat in front of a small desk, him taking the other one across of it.

"Having spoken to you, I've come to realize that there might be a smallest of chances for your Savior to be… Well, I think the proper term would be neutralized, but I think it sounds too ominous for the occasion." Furrowing his brow, he watched as Regina lowered herself into the chair, her narrowed eyes all too focused on him. He could not begrudge her suspicion, for it was indeed an odd thing to say. But, perhaps, he could help her. Perhaps, there was a chance. Looking around his office, he considered the volumes surrounding him, his mind serving him with brief points of each book, helping him along. After several minutes of thoughtful silence he leaned to the side and reached for a large, leather bound book with gold letters inlaid over the covers. Almost caressing the spine, his fingers lightly traced the letters, before he left his hand to rest there, more than aware of the brunette's sighs and foot taps. "This might work, but I need to know more," Merlin finally disclosed, shaking his head with light laughter when Regina gaped at him, frozen – the impatience of just minutes before gone with the announcement. However, it took her mere seconds to collect herself before she offered him a tight lipped smile, clearly annoyed with his game.

"I need to see the Dark One. Do you think Henry brought the dagger with him?" Ashton let his voice drop a bit, having been told too many times that the deeper timbre was soothing to others. Controlling his features he presented a calm mask of kind intrigue, slightly bordering on indifference – fearing that if the woman across the desk would witness any of the crinkling smiles he was wanting to release, she would discern the value of such momentous question. And, he needed her unaware, just for a bit longer, for if his idea was to work, he had to gauge the full extent of the connection between the former Evil Queen and the Savior.

She pushed away from the desk, crossing her arms at her chest, her dark eyes piercing him. The creased brow and clenched jaw spoke of the anger, suspicion and disbelief waring for prevalence in her. Was it a ploy? Was it all a ploy to get the dagger? And, they had been blinded by their hope and desperation to fail to see it? "What do you need it for?" she asked sharply.

"To summon Emma," came the answer, delivered so calmly and factually, as Merlin remained in his seat, not even bothering to move. "I want to see her."

"But, there is no magic in this world!"

"Yes, there is," Ashton disagreed firmly. He leaned back, slightly moving his chair away and crossed his leg, throwing his elbow around the back rest. "This world is full of magic, you only have to be able to find it," he added, as he once more motioned for Regina to sit down. "The Curse Rumplestiltskin had devised would not have been able to bring you here otherwise."

"What?" His eyes crinkled at the sharp pitch in her voice.

"Well, that is not entirely true. It could have brought you here, but only that – without the town, without the memory loss, without the time stopping. Most likely, you would have been thrown into the forest and left there." While he spoke, he saw that she was considering his words carefully, and pleased with the fact, he continued. "While it is true that the ambient magic is too weak to be detected, it exists, and some people can even tap into it, bending it to some of their desires."

"I don't feel it," Regina murmured softly, accepting the truth of his words, for she had seen no deception in them.

"You do," Merlin smiled. "All magical beings do. Only, you have not picked up on it yet."

"I don't think he left it in Storybrooke," Regina spoke suddenly. "Henry," she supplied after a moment.

"Could you wake and ask him?"

Regina frowned. It was still night, and waking her son after so many sleepless and restless nights seemed wrong. "It cannot wait till the morning?"

"If we are to do this, I would rather do it without additional gawkers," Merlin replied shortly. Receiving Regina's nod of acquiescence, he nodded back. However, he lifted his arm to halt her as she started to rise. "Just, before you go. Why did you look for the Author? As I understood, that is what started all this."

The Mayor sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose. It was Rumple in his blind determination who had started all this, but who cared anymore? "I wanted him to write me a happy ending," she said tiredly. She had tried and Emma was paying the price.

Ashton blinked, then frowned. His eyes pinning Regina down, he leaned forward as he judged the truth of her words. Then he scoffed, shaking his head. "Happy ending?" he spoke questioningly, still gazing at her with indiscernible look, before he started chuckling, something obviously amusing to him. "Really?"

Regina lifted her chin and glared at the man still sniggering across from her. Her hands were clenching the edge of the desk so hard, that the elegant knuckles had turned so white that they almost shone in the half-light of the room. Scowling at him, she hissed. "I don't see why that is funny."

Shaking his head, Merlin calmed himself down, not willing to provoke the woman any further with his misplaced mirth. "Of course, you don't," he offered gently in order to placate her somewhat. "How long have you been searching for it?" he asked, swallowing another chuckle that threatened to bubble out of him at Regina's glare.

"Why?" Narrowing her eyes at him, she allowed her frustration to come forward. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters because you've been wasting your time. Happy endings do not exist, Regina. They are a myth created by people to spread discord among the crowds. The good guys liked perpetuating the belief in it for it gave them something to hold over the villains, and the bad guys used it as an excuse for committing atrocities." He reached out to her, slowly lowering his hand onto hers closest to him. "It is a lie," he spoke gently.

Regina shook her head sharply, her eyes wide. "But, the stories…"

"Did you ever wonder what happens after the True Love's kiss in the stories?" he interjected pointedly. "Or was it the extent of your interest? Perhaps it was all you would hear about the story."

"Snow is happy," Regina added darkly, her expression sour.

Merlin conceded her point, gripping her hand as a light reproach for petulance, before he offered her a gentle and encouraging smile. "She is happy, as much as she can be with her daughter turned into the Dark One. But, she does not have her happy ending, because her story is not over yet." Dislodging her hand from the edge, he took it into his own, the soft warmth of his palm relaxing the flexing muscles of her fingers. He leaned just a bit more toward the Mayor. "Happiness is not a goal or a prize, Regina. It cannot be awarded or given, but only achieved. It is a state of mind, of heart, where you are filled with hope and love, enjoying your days and expecting even better tomorrows, yearning for nothing of importance. It is not tied to a person or a thing, but to your own mind and your own beliefs. The people you love and the things that mean something to you can help inspire you, but ultimately, it is up to you to simply  _BE_  happy." Ashton moved out of his chair, still holding on to her hand, and leaned against the desk at her side, looking at her with wisdom filling his eyes. He smiled, for he had missed the days he would impart his knowledge to his apprentices, eager to learn, to help… "See, you can have everything your heart desires and still be miserable like your former teacher," he inclined his head, making a point. "And, yet, you can have nothing and be the happiest person alive."

"So, you are saying I've been looking in the wrong places?" Regina spoke after a moment of silence, digesting what Merlin had told her.

"No." He brought their hands to his lap, covering them with his other. "I am saying that you have been too busy looking and following the subpar leads that you have forgotten to actually realize what your heart wants, and accept that. Accept what makes you happy." His coaxing tone left her stunned as she looked up into the ageless amber eyes peering down at her with gentle affection. "Isaack, as the Author, make quite mess of things, and for that I am sorry. Many events shouldn't have happened, but unfortunately they had and cannot be erased. And you, me duck, have suffered the brunt of it." Patting her hand and leaving on the surface of the desk, he squeezed her shoulder before he rose. "I am going to make a light meal for us and some tea. Use this time to think on it, before we continue and wake Henry."

"I love Robin Hood," Regina spoke just before he was to go through the door.

Merlin craned his neck to see her. "I don't doubt that. But, are you happy with him?"

"The pixie dust showed him as my soulmate," Regina obstinately went on.

Ashton scoffed at the mention of the dust. "Bloody wankers," he murmured in irritation as his hand went through his buzz cut. "The stuff has a success rate of staves against Ogres and yet the fairies swear by it continuously!" The wizard grumbled angrily as he wrenched the door open. "I would've thought Blue had learned her lesson about trusting it, but I guess not," he spoke with disappointment before ducking out.

It was jarring to see him so riled. But, also illuminating. So, she relaxed into her seat and thought back to his question. Was she happy with Robin? She did love him, but given everything that had happened between them, she had to face the facts and say no. He had caused her more pain than anyone else before, and she had done things for him she was not proud of. Now, in the soft light of the hidden room, she could admit to herself that being with Robin had systematically chipped her dignity. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the day when she had met Green, well Tinker Bell. The fairy had said that the dust would lead her to her soul mate, which should mean that she would have met him at some point in time on her own. But, any time she could think of had had one obstacle – she had been the Evil Queen, and eventually killed his wife. Without the knowledge of the tattoo, she very much doubted they would be anything but perhaps friendly allies, given that he forgave her for Marian's incarceration and murder. But the fact remained, he would never be able to understand the part of her that was the Evil Queen. Robin would do what he always did – tell her that it wasn't who she was anymore and that it didn't matter. It mattered to her. It was part of her, what made her who she was, and he was disregarding it as a mistake or simple misdeed, ignoring the years that had formed her. As Emma had said to her once – he couldn't understand the things she had been through, because he hadn't lived through them. Not the way Emma had. And, without understanding, there was no real acceptance.

Sighing heavily as she rubbed her eyes, letting her head rest onto her hands, she forced herself to go on with the rumination, determined to use it, as Ashton had asked.

When was she the happiest in the last couple of years? One moment immediately came to her, so clearly defined. The day she had kissed Henry, giving him his memories back. His love filled 'Mom' ringing in his ears as he tried to break her ribs by hugging her. Another memory followed, and it was when Henry had excitedly agreed to help her with the 'Operation Mongoose'. Then followed the small chats with Emma, Snow and the dinner they had together. Teaching Emma magic. Henry moving back into the mansion. Enjoying herself at the town wide celebration. Emma bringing her lunch. All the moments she had been pleased, happy and without expectations followed, moments captured in between the villains, mistakes, betrayals… And with startling clarity she saw how few of them involved her supposed 'soul mate', and how many of them were with Charmings and Emma. Emma, the person who always saw her as Regina, with all her faults and virtues. Emma, who would chase after her not only to apologize, but to make sure she was alright. Emma, who had fought for her since the Curse had broken. Emma, who with Henry, was the only one to believe in her indisputably, to place faith in her light magic, and to trust her to be a hero at the end of the day.

"Here," Ashton spoke with care not to startle her as he brought in the platter with several sandwiches and a pot with two cups. "I took the liberty to rouse young Henry; he will join us momentarily with the dagger."

"Did you tell him why?" Regina asked, as she accepted the tea from Merlin. She didn't mind him waking Henry, as he could do it more quietly, and quickly. She was sure that hearing her voice, her son would only burrow deeper into the covers and tell her to give him more time.

"Only that I wanted to speak with Emma."

She frowned as something occurred to her. "How did you know that Emma and Henry shared True Love?"

"Snow mentioned in the kitchen. She offered Henry as the solution because he was her True Love." Ashton pursed his lips into the cup as he glanced at her over the steaming tea. "I had to disabuse her of that notion, explaining the same things as I did for you. She did not take it well, and I escaped, using the opportunity to talk to you."

"And, Hook?" Regina asked with a malicious grin.

"He tried to convince me that he, too, was her True Love, but from what I have heard of him and from him, I just cannot imagine what the Savior saw in him." After a dainty sip of his tea, he scoffed. "Anyone using any form of control to elicit a kiss is not worth bothering with."

"You heard that, too?" And, Regina knew exactly who he had heard it from.

"Snow is quite the information trove. But, she fell silent when I noted that the pirate was limping." He smirked at Regina and raised his eyebrow. "Care to shed some light?" he asked lightly, his eyes sparking with expectant humor.

"He tried to attack my son while Henry held the dagger. Emma dealt with him, and we found him only two days later in a hospital, tied to the bed. Apparently, the Dark One had dropped him there after breaking his leg." Regina smirked as she remembered the day when Whale had called her, his droll voice filled with amusement, telling her that he had a patient extra, and that he seemed to be pinned to the bed. Hearing Hook's name had brought Regina to the hospital, followed by Snow and David. Victor explained to them that Killian had a partially healed break on his right tibia, and that it seemed that the healing had been done by magic, purposefully setting the bones the wrong way. Hook declined wearing the cast, and absolutely refused to let Victor break his leg to reset it properly. "It seemed that the Dark One has quite the sense of humor."

"And, he still claims to be her True Love?" Merlin chuckled at the idiocy. Then he looked up at the boy standing at the door to the hidden room, his eyes wide as he was taking in the details of the new chamber. "Come, sit," Ashton jumped to his feet and ushered the still sleepy boy to a chair.

"What is going on?" Henry mumbled through his yawn glancing between his mother and the wizard.

"Your mother was telling me about Emma, and how different she seemed. Do you have something that has jumped at you in her behavior?" Merlin spoke as he offered the boy one of the sandwiches.

"Only that she was picking her words, as if she was choosing the most damaging one," Henry reasoned after a while, having swallowed a bite of his breakfast. Seeing Ashton nod pointedly at his mother he looked at her in askance. "Why?"

"It's just that Merlin believes that Emma has been pretending to be worse than she actually is, so we would make her go away," the brunette said carefully, not knowing how he would react. But, he only nodded and shrugged, mumbled 'figures' reaching her ears.

"I asked you to bring the dagger," Merlin remarked, his eyes on the boy as he raised his hand with the palm up, waiting. After seeking permission from his mother, Henry reached under his pant sleeve and pulled out the dagger, placing it not in Merlin's hand, but on the desk, right beside one of Regina's. Smirking at the Sorcerer, he rose and stood by his mother.

"I don't want to be here," he said softly, his eyes imploring Regina to let him leave. After she kissed his cheek, she patted his back and nodded, offering him an approving smile. "Thank you for breakfast," the boy then said to the wizard, before he scampered off to the room he had chosen for the night, leaving them alone.

"What now?" Regina uttered after Henry had closed the door of the living room after him.

"Now, you tell me what you remember of Emma's looks when you saw her," Merlin said, his whole countenance changing.

"But, I thought we were going to summon her here?" Regina frowned at the sudden turn, rising from the chair, the dagger firmly in her hold. "You lied."

"Yes, I did," the wizard said with regret as he steepled his fingers over the desk. "It was necessary."

Regina's eyes widened, before her face lost all its gentleness, and her eyes turned cold and dangerous. "You needed the dagger," the woman murmured.

"You needed it. You still do." Not moving from his chair, Ashton glanced down at the book in front of him, his eyes tracing the letters of the title, understanding the ancient language it was written in. Then he looked up, placing his palm on the stiff leather of the tome, and waited a moment, considering his words. "The dagger was entrusted to you, Regina, and I have no intention or desire to take it away." The black man lifted his hand and rubbed his forehead as he leaned back, suddenly seeming much older than his appearances.

"Not even to destroy the Darkness once and for all," the former Evil Queen asked as she slowly returned to her chair, lowering herself down but with caution, tense, watching Ashton's every move, her muscles coiled and ready to move her out of the way if the wizard tried anything.

Merlin chuckled mirthlessly, as sadness covered his features. "I wasn't strong enough to destroy it then, I am certainly not now." Then he looked to the left, where a small slab of stone rested upon the shelf, its surface covered in runes, and Merlin's lips curled into a bittersweet smile and with melancholy he sighed. "Let me tell you a story, me duck, of a long ago," he started, still looking at the stone, his eyes caressing the etched words on it. "Before the time many legends were born in, there was a boy, courageous and just, the pride of his village, and the precious treasure of his parents. He stood against the injustice and abhorred the atrocities the neighboring villages would commit on their pillaging quests; ready to defend his people with his life. And, with time, that boy grew up into a wonderful man, a prince of his people, admired and loved by all, for he was the one who fostered peace among his tribes." Merlin's smile turned wistful as the man was thrown so far in the past, telling the story to Regina. "However, the age of prosperity came to an end when a shadow appeared in the world, slowly covering it in its malicious clutches. The man, now king of his folk, realized that his people were in danger and that the danger was something mystical, so he called for aid. He turned to the man he had known for years, to the man who had been his teacher, who had become his friend, and the man who had power to help. Hearing of this, the friend rushed to the king, sparing no time and engaged the shadow, not quite understanding what it was. Tired and pushed to the brink of magical exhaustion, the sorcerer managed to push the shadow back for a while, but knowing now better of his new enemy, he and the king searched for answers." Glancing toward Regina he grabbed for his now cold tea and took a sip, before he went on with his tale. "The king wanted to help the sorcerer, so he sent word to a famous witch, summoning her to his kingdom explaining what was happening. However, the witch did not come in time, as the shadow – now with the name the people had given it, Tenebris, - struck again, stronger than before, having fed on the ill will of the humans, and the sorcerer was forced to engage it again, locking the Darkness in battle so it would not hurt anyone during it. But, it meant no one could help him, as well." Now looking at Regina, Ashton allowed his emotions to flow to the surface, needing her to understand, to see why he wanted to help her. "You see, the wizard didn't know that help was on its way, and that the witch had arrived just seconds after the barrier fell down. He didn't know that after watching his dear friend battle with the evil for three days, the king grew desperate and with the witch he concocted a plan to save the sorcerer and contain the shadow that seemed indestructible. In secret, the two of them forged a dagger, using the most precious metal he had in his kingdom, the ore collected from a meteorite, imbuing it specifically crafted magic. And, at the end of the fifth day, when the protective barrier fell because the sorcerer was close to death and the Darkness ready to win, the king strode to the scorched field, ruined by the magic and evil forever, and before Tenebris could strike its final blow, he dove into the swirling shadow, thrusting the dagger upwards, his eyes focused on the wizard. For a moment nothing happened. Then, the Darkness screamed and attacked the king, before being pulled into the dagger and the man, disappearing. Then the king looked down at the tool that helped him defeat the shadow, frowning deeply when he saw the runic letters spelling Cadfael, for it was his name. Taking a moment to assimilate the world shattering moment, he stumbled toward the wizard and right before passing out, he managed to heal him, his own desire to see him well again enough of the guide for the new power coursing through him. And so, the first Dark One had been made." Wiping away an errant tear that appeared on his cheek, he closed his eyes, still clearly seeing the face of the man, of the king, he had known once.

"Cadfael was your friend," Regina whispered in awe, her hands clenching the very dagger the story told about, glancing down the letters that once formed the name of the king.

"No," Merlin uttered slowly. "He was so much more," came the answer filled with heartbreaking anguish as his voice faltered at the end. Then he cleared his throat and breathed heavily through his nose, collecting himself. "His sacrifice is what bound the Darkness to the dagger, taking its direct influence out of the worlds. Now it could only act through the Dark One, through manipulation and deceit, but on much lesser scale it had used to. You see, Cadfael was wise enough to instruct the witch to build several safeguards into the dagger. The one holding it controlled the Dark One. The power could be transferred only through murder with the dagger. That particular one was the one he insisted the most as he didn't want good people to suffer the burden of the Darkness. Only those willing to kill and able to outwit him could become the next Dark One, others perished. Bonding it with a human soul contained its maliciousness, preventing most of its darkest plans."

"Until the Apprentice set it free," Regina accused after Ashton stopped speaking, . "If he had left Rumple die…"

"You'd all be dead!" Merlin interjected strongly, his voice ringing out in small space. "He tried to do the right thing, to contain it until I found a way to bind it again to a new soul. He failed due to no fault of his own." The clear warning in his tone was not to be ignored as he waved his hand cuttingly toward Regina. "Now, can we get to the matter at hand?" he insisted. "Will you tell me how she looked?" his words became just a bit scathing as he looked at her, putting a heavy emphasis on the last part.

Regina pursed her lips at his moderated outburst, creased eyebrows and tightened jaw speaking of her reluctance that had only grown since the previous evening. Even though the story of the origins of the Dark One had convinced her that he had good intentions in his heart, she didn't trust him. Not with Emma. Not after he had lied to her and manipulated Henry. But she did want to help Emma. "What do you want to know?"

"Start with the night she did it, after the dagger came in play. What happened?"

Watching Merlin lean forward, his hands on the desk as his eyes focused on her face, she sighed. Haltingly, she told him of that night, everything that she remembered and what others had told her. Once more she remarked about Emma's sacrifice, making Ashton frown. He stopped her from continuing as he narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you think would happen if she had let it take you?" he asked, eager to hear her answer as something didn't add up in Regina's story, for the brunette seemed to have a wrong idea about the danger she had been in.

"Well, I would…" Regina was stumped. She hadn't really thought about that, as Emma's sacrifice had been much bigger problem. At the time she had assumed that the Darkness would make another Dark One out of her, but after she'd heard of Apprentice's death, she hadn't been so sure, but honestly she hadn't paid attention to any hypothetical situations, focusing on the very real one. "I…" she started again, her eyes widening as the full realization struck her.

"You would have died, and the Darkness would have moved on to another victim, your son perhaps." The clear words of the wizard took the air out of her, as she comprehended the danger she had been in. She hadn't been ignorant of it, she just hadn't taken the time to understand it, still holding on to the belief that Emma had saved her out of foolishness and fulfilling her promise. "And, she knew that."

Bringing her left hand to her mouth, Regina gasped as it hit her.  _She had known. Of course she had known, she had told her herself. And she hadn't hesitated. Not when it had been life or death type of danger._  However, the fully accepted knowledge of it made Regina even more determined to find a way to help Emma.

"Regina, please," Merlin spoke gently, as he leaned forward, placing his hand next to hers holding the dagger but not touching it, wary of her reaction. "I need to know."

"Of course," she said after she cleared her throat and told him of the two appearances Emma had made after turning into the Dark One, thinking them both relevant. She went into details about her looks and behavior, now seeing it as an amazing act on Emma's behalf.

"Her skin didn't change apart from that transparency effect?" Regina glanced toward Merlin, noticing his sparkling eyes and half smile. "It didn't turn into scales?"

"No." Whatever Merlin was to do next, she never expected him to let out an exulted laugh, flinging himself back. "I take it this is a good thing?" she spoke, her eyebrows high on her forehead.

"Very." He opened the book and tapped a page, his smile growing with each line he read. "Even the most powerful sorcerers and wizards do not know everything about magic there is to know," he spoke glancing up at her, needing her to understand every bit of what he was about to try. "Not even Rumplestiltskin knows this but there is the whole branch of magic called  _Aberth Cariadus_ , and it deals with sacrificial magic."

"Like Blood magic?"

"Some concepts are similar, but on the whole it is an entirely different magic." Merlin patiently explained, not even little bit perturbed by Regina's interruption. "The main difference is that it can only be beneficial and altruistic. The sacrificial magic is able of creating bonds that can transcend realms, even time. And, those bonds sometimes can bring the person back to who they were, if the bond between the person sacrificing and the person being sacrificed for is strong enough."

"So, this will help Emma?" Regina asked with hope.

"It already has," he answered with a smile, pointing toward the dagger. "She unknowingly enacted one of the most powerful rituals in this book when she saved you from the Darkness. Her being the Savior has only enhanced it. We are going to take the advantage of that." He stopped talking and rose from his seat, walking around the desk and lowering himself in front of Regina, looking into her face intently. "Only if you are fully committed to this. I will not have you do this if there is even a smallest trace of doubt in you about this."

Regina sighed at his intense look. She noted his tense shoulders, crinkled eyes and worried downturn of his lips. She had a feeling that his next words would turn her life completely upside down. "What happens if we go with this?"

"You will go back in time, and talk to Emma before the Darkness attacks you. Then you will let everything play out as it did. When we meet again, if you are still back in the past, I will not have memories of meeting you before, but at the time when you leave, I will regain everything. As will Emma. Then the next part of the plan comes to play."

"Wait, wait. Go back in time?" Regina shook her head, as she inched away from him. "You mean change the past?"

"You are forgetting the fundamental laws of magic," he reminded her. "You cannot change the past."

"But, Emma did!" Regina knew that tidbit very well as it had caused more than enough pain.

"Did she?" Ashton smirked at her. "What did she change?" he countered.

"She brought Marian…" But, this time Regina stopped herself. It wasn't true, as it hadn't been Marian. "But other things are different."

"Regina, past is indelible. You can rewrite some not important details, writing it off as semantics, but you cannot change the main course of it. Even if you tried you would be killed or lost for your efforts. The laws of magic do not exist because someone said so, but because they had been proven over and over again with each and every attempt."

"But, you just said I was to go back. Emma went back." Regina reiterated, her furrowed brow seeming deep in the low light of the room.

"It is possible to go into the past. It is quite easy, actually, when you know what you are doing."

"But if I cannot change anything, how is me going back going to make things better?" The brunette asked, her confusion increasing.

"That is the hard part, and it wholly rests on you and that is why you must accept this without any doubt in your heart, and you must be willing to be completely honest with yourself and Emma." He took her hands and squeezed them tightly, mindful of the dagger. "You must tell her how you feel about her," he whispered gently but with firmness as he held on to her hands, preventing her from moving. "I know it is a lot to take in, and I know it is an unthinkable disadvantage I have saddled you with, but it is the only way." He did not move, nor did he look away from her slightly panicked eyes.

"How I feel about her?" she hissed at him, trying to rip her hands out of his grip, needing to get away from this madman. "She is my friend, that is all!" she insisted.

"Is it?" he asked kindly, not believing her. "Is that really all? Nothing more?" he persisted, his pointed look searing her, forcing her to look in. "If that is true, than all of this is futile," he spoke after a noiseless minute, having waited for Regina to say something, instead of silently opening and closing her mouth with no words leaving her. He nodded sadly and sighed, as he released her hands and rose to his full height. "Forgive me for my misconduct," the wizard added solemnly and with regret, and inclined his head, before he turned to leave. "You and your companions are welcome to stay for as long as you like," he spoke after he paused at the door of the hidden room, not looking back.

What was she doing?! Not hours before she had admitted that Emma was part of her happiness, and that the blonde had been something more than a friend. She had been the person apart from her son and Robin she had willingly reached out to, physically and emotionally. She had shown herself to the Sheriff more than to anyone else. The reason might have been Henry, and the dangers they all had faced, but it did not negate the truth. She deeply cared for the blonde, and the world simply wasn't the same place without her in it. Yes, Henry was part of it, as he would always be part of it, for he was the first obvious bond that connected them together. But, she cared for the woman, even without her, their, son in the mix. As the speech of understanding and being unique and special had deeply moved her on so many levels, the woman who had said it had too. The Savior had been the first to offer her second chance. The first to give her a helping hand. To try and understand her, to believe in her, to save her. Also, she had been the first, apart from the boy she had raised, to try and make her laugh, to make her feel comfortable, to try and make sure she was alright. Emma was impossible not to love, Regina came to realize. But was it Love? Robin had once mentioned that Will had told him that he had thought that the Mayor and the Sheriff had been married. Only, it had come out as an accusation and jealousy that had irritated Regina to no end, as she had not seen where it would come from. She had thought, he had seen their connection, their synchronicity and mistook it for something deeper than friendship and partnership. However, perhaps it had been them who had remained blind to the attraction and tension flowing between them… How would she know for sure?

"Wait!" she shouted suddenly before she cringed at the loudness of her voice. It was still too early in the morning to be yelling, even if it was so important. Regina jumped to her feet to find Merlin but hearing his footsteps returning to the living room and farther, to her, she sighed in relief.

He stood in front of her, his eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"I don't  _know_ ," she spoke earnestly, her voice vibrating tremulously.

Ashton came closer to her, stopping only when he was barely a foot away, and reached out for her shoulders, grabbing them in comfort and encouragement. "Close your eyes," he said gently, urging her to listen with his look. As soon as she did, he started speaking in a low voice, as if he was guiding her meditation. "Imagine that the situation is in reverse. That Emma's life is on the line and the only way to save her is to become what you fear most." He fell silent, waiting for her sign to continue, knowing that speaking before it could ruin her concentration. It didn't really surprise him that she was doing this, willing to find out what she felt, but it did shock him that she would change her mind after the categorical denial of minutes before. Her creased brows and thinned lips spoke of her commitment to the exercise, and he was glad for it, not only because it proved that he hadn't been wrong about her, but because she was doing it for herself, and Emma, ultimately. Seeing her nod, he poised the next question.

Seeing herself in the hypothetical even, she thought that the next part would be Merlin asking her what she would do, and her answer had been so clear – she would do what Emma had done, of course. There had not been any doubt of that. But, when she heard the question she opened her eyes in surprise, finding amber ones watching her carefully.

"She is in mortal danger. What do you feel?"

"I," Regina gasped, as she glanced between his eyes. "I don't know, I…"

"Me duck," he again bestowed that odd nickname on her, as he slowly leaned in into her face. "Stop thinking," he whispered tenderly. "Don't go looking for answers. Just feel them." However as he saw her floundering, he did something else. "This will help you see," he said with slight hesitation before he brought his hands to her face, holding it around her ears and initiating a small burst of magic, making her eyes turn purple as her head was flung back.

Suddenly, she didn't have to imagine anything. She had been thrusted into the hypothetical scene, with their roles switched. She saw the Darkness killing the Savior and instantly, her feet led her to the swirling vortex, the dagger in her hand. She could not let Emma die. Not if she could do anything to stop it, even if it meant her life. For Emma was too precious to die. "Emma," she whispered as she came closer to Tenebris, as Merlin had called it, feeling the fear she had felt that night, but also determination.

"Regina, stay back!" the Savior ordered, herself moving backwards to keep the distance between them.

"I am not going to let you die! Not after we've been through!"

She felt her hand pulled back and seeing Robin did nothing to dissuade her from her intentions. She used her magic to push him back, as she rushed toward Emma. Even if she hadn't known this wasn't real, she would have done the same. The fear she felt, not of becoming the Dark One, or facing the Darkness, but of losing Emma, all too real regardless. To never see those eyes again was unimaginable. The pain she felt with the idea that the blonde might be hurt that night almost stopped her breathing. She did love Emma, and it didn't matter if it was familial or romantic love, because the end result was the same – she could not bear the world without her in it. She had her answer.

Just as suddenly, she found herself back in Merlin's hold, and still feeling the effects of his spell, she collapsed onto the ground, breathing too heavily as tears slipped from her eyes. The throbbing in her chest took several moments to dissipate, all the while she was pressing her empty hand to the spot above her heart, trying to soothe it away. She did not mind the strong hands around her and the firm body behind her, as she was too shaken to stand, or even be, on her own. "I'm sorry," she heard in her ear. "I did not expect such a violent reaction."

"No," she breathed out as she clasped his arm. "You were right. I needed to see." She then turned to him and looked into his cautious eyes. "I am ready."

"You sure?" he inquired for her sake. After getting a determined nod, he helped her up, and brought her back to the hidden room. "The process to take you to the day when it all happened is slightly different than your basic time travel spell," he said, his voice becoming studious as it was wont to do with his long explanations. "You, of course, remember the hat," he added with a smirk as he glanced toward her.

Regina remembered Jefferson's explanation of the hat's abilities, and smiled, realizing that Merlin had been the one to create it in the first place. She frowned when she saw him pick a small letter opener and move it across his thumb, making it bleed. However, her bewilderment grew as she saw him rub the blood across of the stone he had been watching at while he had been talking about Cadfael. But, when the stone cracked open, Regina's eyes widened in realization. It was a type of safe, bound by blood magic lock.

Ashton took out a vial of dark purple, almost navy blue liquid out of the stone, and with another swipe of his thumb the rock closed. "This is Cadfael's memorial stone. You see, his people burned their dead on the pyres, scattering their ashes to the four winds, and afterwards the family would carve the runic script in the stone prepared specially for it. But, because of the nature of his life, most of his people had died out by the time he was killed, so I was the one left with the task. It is my only reminder of him, and as he used to keep my secrets, his stone now holds them."

"What does it say?" Regina asked softly, as she touched his shoulder in gesture of comfort.

"His name, the title and some things I would rather keep private." He went back to the volume, still opened at the desk. "This is the enchantment similar to the one that was placed on the hat. In combination with the ritual we are about to do, it should bring you to your own body forty seven… Well, now it would be forty eight days ago." Taking out a small whirligig, he poured one tiny drop of the liquid on it and smiled in triumph when it glowed for a moment. "Now, to the ritual." Ashton asked for Regina's hand as he seated her at the desk, before he pulled out a small gold ritual platter with runes etched on the rim of it. "This ritual is based on sacrifice, and it demands one of you. Don't worry, it is not anything too serious this time. You need to cut your palm and let the blood drop onto the platter, while you focus on why you are going back in time." He placed her hand above the gold saucer, but before he gave her the knife, he once more looked into her eyes and asked her if she was sure. "The magic, as always, can have some unforeseen consequence. Sometimes, this particular one can make things easier for you by showing you something, like a detail you would need to focus on or such. It rarely does, but it happens." He smiled at her when he saw her eagerness to continue, though it was not to be said that the brunette in front of him was not afraid. As she should be, for this was not to be taken lightly. "As soon as the ritual starts, we will have little time for explanations. So, as soon as the platter starts vibrating, you are to spin the toy and jump into the vortex. From my perspective, you will be back only several seconds later, while you will live through some of those forty seven days again. And, the rules of the hat apply here – one goes in, one comes out." He squeezed her hand in encouragement and gave her the knife. "Try to stick to the original timeline as much as possible, especially the first night. It is really important that Emma's sacrifice itself is not changed or disrupted. Understood?"

"Yes, but, wait. Won't I be stuck in continuous loop?" Regina wondered as she mentally recounted everything Merlin had told her.

"Good catch. But, no." He pointed toward the toy, along with the gold dish in front of them. "The magic powering them is only good for several days, one week at the most. You simply will not be here to continue the loop. Even if, by some chance, you are, the magic of the platter will stop you for going back once again, as it has a clause to prevent getting lost inscribed on it."

"As in lost in time?" Regina guessed. Merlin hummed in confirmation. "So, I cut myself, think of wanting to save Emma, spin the gig, and go in. That's it?"

"That's rather simply put, but yes."

"Alright," she said with determination. She pressed the blade onto his palm, pulling it just enough to make the slice, but not to cut too deep into her hand. Focusing her mind onto Emma, quite well remembering the feeling of needing to save her, she felt it rise in her almost instantly. The platter started shaking, clattering on the surface on the desk, and Regina reached for the whirligig, spinning it expertly, recalling all the hours she had spent entertaining Henry with a similar toy.

"Good luck," Merlin had offered just before Regina jumped into the vortex, disappearing from his sight.

* * *

The swirling power of the vortex was making her dizzy, and unlike the hat, the journey lasted a lot longer. Then it stopped. Or so she thought.

Instead of finding herself recently in the past, she was now at the door of her mansion, rushing out to hug her rebellious son, who had come home from God knows where after missing for the whole day. Regina knew when had this been, as it had been the first moment she had seen Emma.

She was too early in the time line. The very thought was making her panic, as she could not deal with the four years that had been… the most eventual years of her life, also some events in them had been the hardest ones she had lived through and she didn't care for repeating them.

However, her body forced her to look at Emma, at the memorable sheepish smile and timid 'Hi' the blonde had directed at her that first evening.

And, from there the evening seemed to speed up, until the days started passing in seconds, only the pivotal moments with Emma slowed to the normal speed. In each instance she had seen Emma's care for her, the emotions so clearly visible on the Sheriff's face, now seen in a different light, without the mistrust and hurt that had colored them in the earlier years of their connection.

She could see the tension and the almost innate understanding of each other, especially after Regina had broken the Second Curse.

Their conversations, that she now could see as mild flirting.

And, something that surprised her. Emma's tightened jaw, avoidant looks and painful smile that would appear on her face whenever Robin was around or Regina was speaking of him.

Then, the time spell took her with the Savior to the past, where she saw Emma meet the Evil Queen at the height of her power and still called her by her name, not frightened by her evil.

She saw Emma's gentle smile directed at her the night she and Hook had come back. And the anguished surprise when she had realized what she had done to the brunette.

Regina saw the blonde's attempts to talk to her, her talks with Elsa about her, their inane strategy to make the brunette hate Emma even more that the Curse had done.

At the same time she recalled from her own memories how the Curse of the Shattered Sight had made her so focused on the Savior, when it had been said that it would make them hate those they love most. And, instead of Robin, she focused on  _Emma_.

The Mayor saw Emma's smile as she had brought her lunch, her teasing about fairies lighthearted and easy.

Emma's insistence to heap all the credit onto Regina.

Their instinctual partnership during the fight against the Chernabog.

Emma's delighted smile as she had elected herself as part of the Team Mongoose.

The Savior always watching her back in the crowds, giving her support.

Regina saw the Sheriff bringing her the weapon, because she couldn't come along.

Emma listening to her and coming back from the metaphorical ledge and lowering her gun she had pointed at Lily.

The brunette saw moments they had shared, seeing them through the clear affection Emma felt for her, until the spell brought her to the Altered Reality, where witnessed Emma's speech right before nudging her to go to the church. Her words, 'I think, in this case, actions speak louder than words' ringed out through her mind, along with the grimacing smile she had offered. And, all too soon, she was lying on the asphalt covered ground, Henry beside her.

Time stopped.

It was still, giving her time to re-orient herself as she tried to remember what she had done that specific moment. Regina sighed as she realized that the 'sometimes occasion' Merlin had mentioned had happened, magic of the spell showing her Emma's side of the story. And, she was grateful for it. But, now she had to focus.

Almost as if the time had been waiting for her to be ready, the minute she felt prepared to face her son, it started again, now flowing in normal speed. Regina looked up at Henry, saying his name.

* * *

The bell above the door announced her entrance, but due to the loud music and the crowd it almost went unnoticed. Almost. She smiled at the blonde that greeted her with radiant expression before she looked around to see if Henry was there yet. She had remembered that little after Henry arrived and they looked through the book, she and Robin would go for a walk. So, if she wanted to have that talk, it would have to be now.

Pressing down her clothes, Regina directed herself toward the Charmings and Hook, consciously not letting her contempt for the pirate show on her face. After a short round of welcome, she leaned toward the blonde. "May we talk? In private?"

Emma glanced at her with worry suddenly appearing in her eyes. "Is everything OK?"

Not looking at her, but at Snow, Regina only hummed in affirmation offering a miniscule nod as well, not willing to risk the blonde's 'super power' flaring up. The Sheriff, hearing the soft hum despite the noise, gently guided her to the hallway toward the rooms, the very one they had had their conversation about the Second Curse. "You sure everything is alright?" Emma asked immediately after the noise had dimmed to the levels conducive for having a normal conversation. Having placed her hand on Regina's upper arm, right below the shoulder, she looked into the dark eyes, looking for the reason why the brunette was acting slightly off.

Damn the woman, she did know her too well. "I am just nervous," Regina said, improvising, as she leaned onto the wall, quite aware that unlike the last time, Emma had led them out of the sight from others, and much appreciating the fact. "I want to tell you something, and I am not sure…" the woman hesitated, but the Savior only leaned closer.

"Is it bad? Is there something I can do?" Emma's quick whisper filled her ears and it the affection she felt for the woman pulled at her mouth, making her smile lovely at the blonde, inordinately pleased to see the Savior blush from it, the green eyes quickly glancing away shyly.

"It's good, actually." Regina took a breath and jumped right into it, hoping it wouldn't twist the future too much. "I want to thank you, for what you did. What you have been doing for me since the first Curse broke. I've realized that I have never expressed my gratitude for you saving my life and fighting for me. For believing in me and being my friend. And, these past several days I have come to understanding that I have been going about finding my happiness in all the wrong ways. When we came back from… there, it was revealed to me that I already had everything I needed, and the rest was just bonus. I have my son I adore, a family I can depend on, and  _you_. I can always count on you to have my back, and I hope you know that I do have yours." Despite the fact that she was speaking very quickly and heartfelt, and in seemingly one breath, every word she had spoken was clear.

"I do know, Regina," Emma whispered empathically, her eyes tearing up, as she squeezed Regina's shoulder in appreciation. "I really do."

"So, the great revelation I had there was that we are a family. You, Henry and I. Dysfunctional one, yes, but a family nonetheless, with everything that entails." Regina felt the pressure in her back, certain that it had to do something with time, that she had no more of it for this particular conversation, and with the emotions that were bubbling up in her she grabbed Emma's hand and pulled into a short hug, clumsily and awkwardly, as they both were not used to such contact. Not from each other, at least. "I wanted you to know that," she added, her voice cracking under the strain of her emotions. But, when Emma returned the hug, squeezing her strong arms around her and leaning her head onto Regina's shoulder, tucking her nose into the warm neck, the brunette almost gave up on trying to keep the time line, her body heating up as her blood thrummed with love, and desire. But, the pressure increased, becoming painful, so she moved, taking care to touch the skin where Emma's neck met the shoulder in passing, pleased with the resulting shudder. Wiping at her eyes, she laughed softly, her eyes shining at the blonde with affection, ignoring the slightly confused look on the Savior's face. "We better get back before they send a search party," she said, trying for nonchalant and rushed out, leaving the blonde to catch a minute for herself. She saw her son in the booth by himself, and she slipped in right next to him, commenting on the picture he was currently looking, making him chuckle. When he turned the page, she used his momentary distraction to look around, her eyes almost immediately drawn to the blonde behind them. Their eyes met and Emma smiled, her eyes shining softly, as she lifted her glass slightly in the silent salute for the Mayor. Regina returned the smile, hoping that what she had said was enough for Merlin's plan. She hadn't talked about her feelings, as she hadn't wanted to make it even more awkward, because the two of them were not the types to casually confess their care and love for anyone. And, if she had done so, Emma would most definitely know something was wrong and hound her for an answer until she found them. However, she was more than sure that the blonde had seen everything Regina had wanted to say in her expressive eyes, as the woman could read her even when the brunette didn't want her to.

Robin had come and they were now leaving the dinner, all the while Regina was feeling the warmth of someone watching her go, knowing that this particular gaze belonged to the Savior. It took everything she had for Regina not to turn around or to show the anguished anticipation she was feeling, hiding her frustration by clenching her fist away from Robin, halfheartedly listening to his boisterous laughter and jokes and dreading the moment she would see Emma next.

* * *

Emma's sacrifice had gone the same. Most of the events of the first three days did, Regina noted as she drank the last of her apple cider from the tumbler, her eyes on the street in front of her house, watching over her domain from the window of her bedroom. Lowering the glass onto the sill, she glanced back to the bed, and smiling sadly as she watched her boy tense in his sleep. Just like the last time, Henry was desolate, randomly his sorrow would turn into thunderous rage, and his teenage hormones did not make things easy for him, either. Afraid for his health, she had allowed him to stay close, until he would get his bearing, and she saw no reason not to do it, this time as well. She sighed as she directed the last look to the street.

"We need to find him," he murmured in his sleep as he clutched her pillow, drawing her attention away from the window. She slowly climbed back into bed, gathering him up in her arms and holding him as she whispered softly into his ear that they would, easing his tense fist and taking it into her hand.

She could feel that this was her last night on her journey, and honestly, she was more than glad for it. Because seeing Henry this broken for the second time had done much damage on her, and she wanted to go to her own time, where her boy was no longer crying himself to sleep every night. True, he had been gripped in the fervor of finding Merlin, but at least his determination had stopped his descent into depression. And, now, there was a real possibility that Emma might be better.

She had considered many things in the past three days, having a lot of free time now that she could only pretend to read the books Belle and Henry would place in front of her, having read them before and deemed them useless. One of the things she was thinking about was Robin and their relationship. The second time round, she had even less patience for his air of injury when the brunette would snub him for the research. It was strange, Regina mused, how a man who had claimed to be the man of honor, and the reputation from the Sherwood Forest confirming it, had so little of it when it came to her. And, what was worse, he had actively tried to get her to ignore her own – what she had of it. It all led to one conclusion – he was bad for her, as she was making rather dubious choices when she was with him, and for him.

She also thought a lot about Zelena and the baby. There was no doubt in her mind that her sister had conceived just to hurt her, hurting Robin in process, but on some level, Regina hoped that feeling that child grow would make Zelena reconsider her vendetta, focusing on more important things. Like that child. However, she was a realist, or what Snow would call a pessimist, and she knew that it was highly unlikely to happen – as the Wicked Witch was veritably insane (with the word 'criminally' attached to it, Emma had noted when they had gotten back from New York) and all too focused on punishing Regina for taking her place. It had all stemmed from the fact that Zelena didn't know what monster their mother was, and it gave Regina an idea, still a vague one, but it wasn't important at the moment. She would get back to it when the situation with Emma cleared up.

_Emma_. With the memories from the other reality, the words the Savior had shouted at her before tethering Tenebris to herself had a slightly different meaning, more poignant, much more devastating. And, afterwards, she had been the one to tell Henry what had happened, just like the previous time. And, just like then, the teenager that had appeared more grown up with each day, had crumbled in her arms, right there in Rumple's shop. With his grandfather barely alive, the Apprentice dead and now his blonde mother taken away by the Darkness, because she had saved his other mother from certain death, it had been understandable that the boy's heart could not spare any of his indomitable hope and fortitude quite just yet. And, until he did, she would be there to hold him up, just as she had been in her original time. Kissing his brow, she held him tightly.

She was well aware that Merlin had never said that they would cure Emma of the Darkness, only that she would be neutralized, whatever that meant. Regina understood the fact that the Darkness should not be let out in the world, but she had known the rules of the dagger. According to it, Emma would be free only in death, and Regina wasn't going to give it to her, not when they still have hope. And, even if they hadn't, they would not kill the blonde just because she was the Dark One. Rumple had managed to have a remarkably well-lived life, why not give the Savior the same chance? Regina would be there the whole time to help her, to guide her and to provide a more down to earth moral compass than the Charmings would have. Definitely a better one than the imbecilic pirate had. She could offer Emma a safe space in the home Henry and her had made, a haven from the fear the town would feel with the new Dark One among them. The Sheriff had hated the attention on a good day – the people's need to look at her every move and make hushed comments at her presence, avoiding the direct contact, would only irk her further, and frustration only led to trouble. So, Regina hoped Emma would accept the offer.

Regina had gone over Ashton's story about his lover so many times in her mind and the only conclusion she could draw was that somehow the love fueled sacrifice had made the Dark One inert in the story, or at least, less malicious. Perhaps, they could do the same to Emma, until they could find a more permanent solution.

It was time. The Mayor could feel her consciousness pulling out of her body and entering the swirling mist of the dark purple – navy vortex. This time, the jump lasted immeasurably shorter, just a few seconds, and with slight dizziness from the sudden displacement, she appeared into Merlin's hidden room, looking just the same as it had when she had left.

She collapsed into the chair she had been sitting in before the journey had begun and smiled tiredly at the wizard. She noted him leaning in and watching her carefully, but she needed a minute, not only to get her time orientation back, but to adjust to the different sensations. Not a minute before she had been holding Henry, and now, she was sitting at the desk across from Merlin, with the dagger beside her hand.

The amber eyes took in her appearance, as Merlin picked up her cup and with a careless wave of his hand made the remaining tea steaming hot. He then took one of Regina's hands and placed the cup in it, nudging her to take a sip, as it would help her to both get her bearings and wake up. While she hugged the cup, nursing the liquid, he put away the whirligig and the liquid, locking it back in his magical safe, his finger slowly tracing the letters of Cadfael's stone, before he returned to the desk, noticing that the sacrificial spell had used up all of Regina's blood from the platter, leaving it clean. Putting it away, along with the volume on the magic they had used, he effectively cleared the room of any evidence to what they had done.

Regina sipped her tea as her eyes followed Ashton lazily while he puttered around the office, appreciating the silence. However, as soon as he sat down she lowered her cup and leaned in, her eyes narrowing at him, the ruminations of the past days coming to the front. "What exactly have you had me do?" she demanded, her other palm falling over the dagger, not on the hilt, but the blade, her middle finger idly tracing the etched name.

Ashton frowned as he thought back – hadn't he explained this already? But when the exact words he had used came to him, he nodded, realizing that it had been too vague for Regina to truly understand. "The Savior had laid her life for yours, expecting nothing in return. Nothing but for you to live and be happy. And, she did it while knowing that this would make her worst nightmares come true. Such little regard for oneself, while saving others, triggered one of the most powerful rituals the sacrificial magic has, and it is usually used to protect one's soul and life. With her actions, she blessed you against the darkness of your own heart that you fear." Before Regina could interrupt, he raised his hand and with purposefully lifting his brows he motioned for her to wait as he was not done. "A little known fact – when the sacrifice enacts a blessing, of sorts, and that is sent toward the object of the sacrifice, separately from the sacrifice itself, that kind of double benefit bestowing creates a mirror effect, bestowing it all too to the one who enacted the ritual." Faced with bewildered look, Merlin chuckled, knowing that explaining it might be quite a feat. "Emma jumped towards you to bind the Darkness, to stop it from killing you, even though she knew that she would become the Dark One, and ultimately one that all would fear and shy away from. That is the sacrifice Emma has offered. Then, this particular event unlocked the blessing for Emma to bestow, the blessing of protection. Ordinarily, people use it on themselves, or their other loved ones, but the Sheriff directed it toward you, wishing you happiness and safety, not only to be alive. That, in this particular branch of magic, is called the combined effect, or the double benefit. When it is used on the same person, it mirrors back to the one who had enacted it in the beginning. It is a karmic payback, if you will. Or, a reward… Added to that, Emma was born of True Love Magic with her dark side exorcised, which was supposed to make her less susceptible to the dark magic." Lowering his hand down, he smiled at Regina, having seen that she had followed his second explanation with ease. So when she tilted her head to a side, frowning, he lifted his brow in askance.

"She was turning dark. The whole game Rumplestiltskin orchestrated worked."

"Emotionally, yes. She was angry, betrayed, frustrated with the inability to explain what was going on around her, so yes, his game worked." Merlin agreed slowly. Then, he smirked lightly. "But, she still had the white magic at her disposal, did she not?" He saw Regina nod with hesitation, so he went further. "She didn't complain about it. If anything it was stronger, so much that it could manifest out here."

Regina froze for a brief moment when she heard the last part, having been ready to doubt him and argue, but she remembered. She remembered how the weather had suddenly changed when Emma had cornered Lily. And, how it had turned back when she had talked Emma out of pulling the trigger. Regina knew that the raw magic manifests as change in the air around the practitioner if not otherwise instructed or directed, often making the weather mirror their emotions. And, Emma certainly had been feeling thunderous at that moment.

The slight widening of her eyes told Ashton that Regina had conceded the point with her own realization that it was true. "Unlike the actions of people, where the effect is what matters, in magic – the intent is the most important. And, Emma has only used her magic to protect, or practice to be better in protecting others." He added reflectively. "She hadn't used her magic for Darkness. At least, not yet. Last time she had, it was to protect Henry."

"And, she amplified the effects of it to scare us," Regina spoke soberly as she glanced toward the dagger. "What was my talk with her supposed to accomplish?"

"As I said before, the bond sacrifice creates can be a really strong one. You telling her that she is a very important part of your life, vital to your happiness, is intended to help foster a much stronger bond with you, the person she trusts and cares for. And, with luck, the Savior will not be tempted much if she knows that she has people around her who will love her and accept her, no matter the circumstances, diminishing a considerable amount of her fear that would force her into the Darkness."

"So,  _it is_  like magic," Regina concluded. "The more you fear it, the harder it gets to control it?"

"Exactly," Merlin replied smugly.

"So, now, I have to remind her of that, and, hopefully, she would be mostly back."

"Right."

"It can't be that simple."

"It's not." Merlin glanced toward the stone. "Cadfael had to fight his urges every day. To watch his anger. To watch his manipulative streak." The black man swallowed hard at the memory. "Some days, he was unbearable to be around, mean and provocative, picking up fights."

Regina sighed. "Can it be destroyed?" she asked, not expecting a positive answer.

"Can humans be cured of their darker impulses? For Tenebris is only the manifestation of that. As True Love is manifestation of love and white magic."

"You know, she called herself a sacrificial lamb when she spoke to me," Regina murmured sadly, her eyes directed at the dagger.

Merlin reached out for her, patting her hand lightly. "There is still hope. If Emma weakens it enough, and I am able to make a stronger container than my hat was, we can pull the Darkness out of her." He tried to lighten the morose expression on her face, but his attempt fell short.

"If," Regina breathed exasperatedly, shaking her head at the conditional, not trusting its possibility. She hoped, but she didn't believe it was feasible. Slowly, she rose from the chair, and taking the dagger she rolled her shoulders, wincing when a loud crack echoed in the small room. Then she stepped out, aware that Ashton was following her, closing the door and the panel after her, the sound of sliding shelf loud in the early morning. "Will she be alright if I call her here?" the brunette asked while she walked toward the center of the living room, glancing back at Merlin.

The sorcerer considered her question, leaning back at the shelf, his arms crossed at the chest. "Magic would be weaker or thinner if you prefer, and she might need a moment to get used to it." His kind eyes found Regina's and with a slight nod he smiled. "Go on, she will be fine. And, if necessary, I am here to help."

Regina expelled air through her lips before she looked down at the dagger, her eyes focused on the name. The heavy instrument of control of the Dark One rested in her hands, the blade on one, the grip on the other, securely held by nimble fingers that shook imperceptibly under the strain of expectation the brunette had, hoping she would not need to use it against the former Savior.

"Emma," she said softly, using the name to summon the Dark One, rather than title, hoping that the conversation she had had with the blonde would be enough to bring her friend back. "Emma, come to me."

Unlike the last time, Regina saw the Dark One appearing before her, the dark mist of magic forming in front of her, slowly consolidating into a shape of a person before it turned into the familiar features of her savior. However, as soon as the colored vapor disappeared, the woman chocked, her eyes widening in surprise and fear before she collapsed onto her hands and knees, breathing erratically, her hands clenching into fists.

"Emma?" Regina whispered with worry, bending at her waist, her hand reaching for the still gasping woman's shoulder.

"She needs a moment to get used to it," Ashton offered softly from his place, having not moved, despite the appearance of the avatar of his enemy. He had his eyes on the woman, however, ready to act if something untoward happened. His decision to stand aside was due to Regina's report of Emma remembering things that Rumplestiltskin had done, and if that truly was the case, he didn't want his presence to prejudice Emma against Regina's help, as he had been the one to fight Tenebris in the first place.

Having lowered herself onto her knees, the brunette gripped Emma's shoulder with her free hand, keeping the one with the dagger out of the Dark One's reach, just to be safe. Gently, the Mayor guided her former Sheriff to sit onto her haunches, the rapid breaths easing slowly into the normal rhythm. As soon as the yellow eyes lifted to meet her own, Regina smiled softly in welcome, as her hand glided toward Emma's cheek, tenderly cupping it. "Hey," she murmured in greeting.

The Dark One flinched away from the gentle touch, her nostrils flaring and eyes flashing, her hand grabbing Regina's throat, throwing both of them onto the hard surface of the floor. In quick move, Emma straddled the brunette, her hand still around the woman's neck, and brought her face down, only scant inch away from Regina's. "What did you do?" she snarled at her captive.

For a very brief second, Regina thought Emma was going to strangle her to death, despite the dagger still firmly clenched in her hand, but after several moments spent clearing her head from the momentary pain of meeting the floor with the back of her skull and shoulders, the brunette felt the strong fingers around her neck flex and realized that the grip, although firm and unyielding, was not hurting her, nor it was restricting her breathing. It was almost gentle. The woman on top of her only held her down, regardless of her power to do much worse to her, dagger or no dagger. Looking up at the animalistic eyes narrowed above her, the brunette smiled weakly, letting go of the fear. "Emma," she breathed softly, her fingers lightly touching the cold hand on her neck, as she peered into the sharp eyes. She trusted, however ridiculous it was, that the woman above still had some of the Savior's protective instinct, hoping that she would not attack unprovoked.

"You summoned me…" the Dark One spoke softly, the irises widening slightly as Emma glanced around, her eyes drawn to the windows, the angle enabling her to see many unfamiliar buildings outside, before she looked down at the brunette under her in barely concealed wonder. "Out here?" Her free hand went to the side and reached for Regina's fist, bringing it, along with the dagger, above the older woman's head, pinning it down to the floor, the icy fingers causing the tender flesh of Regina's forearm to erupt in goosebumps. The Mayor felt her eyes closing at the feel of roughened tip of Emma's thumb passing over her wrist in light, almost soothing caress, as she swallowed hard against the relieved whimper that threatened to leave her throat. When she opened them, the strange eyes were not focused on her face as they had been only seconds before, but directed at her clenched fist, and slightly above, where the blade with Emma's name glinted in the soft light of the room. "You brought me here with magic," the Dark One concluded with a slight frown. "It is supposed to be impossible to do that out of Storybrooke," she added quietly, and it struck Regina how much it sounded like her Emma, but also not.

"You may be the Dark One now," Regina spoke softly after a moment, moving her hand from Emma's on her neck to the former Sheriff's forearm, grasping it strongly but not pulling it away as she peered into the eyes above her deeply. "But, you are still  _Emma_ ," she effused, her voice cracking at the name she uttered. Although she had only said the name, the very word was infused with so much meaning that, if the slight shift of the Dark One's expression and a smirk of pale lips was a clue, the woman above her received. At least, some of it.

"The Savior," Emma scowled, her fingers tightening around Regina's neck in warning.

"No," the brunette shook her head as much as she could in the Sheriff's hold. "Emma, my friend." Scowling at herself and the inadequacy of the word she used, Regina sighed before trying again. "You are my family, no matter what."

She could see the impact of the newly chosen word on the woman holding her captive. The yellow eyes lost focus for a brief moment, while the grip over her hand and neck eased slightly, as if Emma's muscles had gone lax. The Dark One shifted her weight back onto her legs, lifting her head somewhat. "Family?" she murmured absently, her attention going inward. Regina did not move, not wanting to interrupt whatever was happening with the woman straddling her, hoping that the specific conversation they had had would float up in Emma's memories.

It was almost imperceptible, but Regina could see the harsh countenance of the Dark One softening as the full meaning of her words reached the woman. And, slowly the shadow of Darkness under Emma's skin seemed to lighten, along with the eyes that turned more human as they glanced down at the prone woman. Suddenly, the blonde locks returned and the former Sheriff gasped as a shudder went along her frame, her eyes linked with Regina, wide in confusion and fear.

Regina gripped the blonde's forearm tighter in support as a gentle affectionate smile curled her lips. Whatever Merlin had intended to do, it obviously worked as the Dark One seemed more like Emma with every second that passed. Slowly, she lifted the former Sheriff's hand of her neck and brought her own palm with Emma's, interlocking their fingers together firmly, offering grounding touch to the startled sorceress above her, inordinately pleased when the blonde returned it just as strongly.

"You did this," Emma whispered in awe as she saw the satisfied smirk appearing on the Queen's face, and it was the very phrase she uttered that clued her in that something else had been happening. Tilting her head to a side, the woman peered down, her brows furrowing in query, using the small trickle of the power she had available to her to look back and see what really happened. "You changed things," the former Savior murmured, shifting to the side, rising of the lying Mayor, but not breaking their hand grip, rather using it to pull Regina into seating position, bringing her close to herself once more.

The brunette could see the new information pounding the former Savior, almost as if she was getting the cliff notes of a very interesting and vital story, the discerning look in the intelligent eyes telling her that it wouldn't be long until the Dark One realized what exactly happened. Perhaps not regarding the specifics dealing with the sacrificial magic, but Regina was sure that the woman with extraordinary powerful and capable magic such as Emma's could detect a time ripple in her own past. Not only find it, but see that it was linked to Regina, pointing her out as the source of the wrinkle in the original time line.

And, as the Mayor concluded, Emma pulled the brunette towards her, gripping her hand and shoulder tightly, her face glowing in comprehension. "You went back!"

The brunette only inclined her head in answer, bringing the intertwined hands to her lap, as she continued to gaze upon the former Sheriff with kind affection.

"Why?" the Dark One, or rather, Emma asked, her eyes glancing down at the connected limbs with apprehensive curiosity.

Regina blinked at the disbelief portrayed in Emma's tone, the soft query uttered in small voice – reminding the Mayor that the blonde had been abandoned time and time again. And, that was why Emma often believed that she was not worth the effort, settling for lesser things in life, expecting to be left behind again.

"Why would you risk…?"

The Queen did not let her friend continue, pressing their hands to her chest as she leaned toward the blonde. "My life includes you," she started in empathic whisper, her voice getting stronger with every word. "My happiness  _includes you_. I didn't risk anything I wasn't ready to give up to help you, and I would do so much more only to ensure you are by my side." Regina swallowed hard at tears appearing on the pale cheeks, the yellow eyes glassy as Emma watched her, stunned beyond words. But, as the younger woman shook her head, still not believing in the roundabout confession, the Mayor sighed, knowing she would have to be blunt with the blonde. Throwing the hand with the dagger over the former Sheriff's shoulder, she brought Emma closer until they shared the same air. "Emma, I went back because I love you," she uttered with heartfelt sincerity, her eyes staring deeply into the blonde's face. The brunette didn't let Emma pull away, despite the shock her words caused. Instead, she pressed on. "I love you."

"You never…" Emma tried to speak through her closed throat, leaning her forehead against the Mayor's.

Regina chuckled sadly, as squeezed the hand in her grip. "It's a new realization," the brunette murmured as she leaned down to kiss the still cold palm in her hold, needing the connection of that small gesture, not yet brave enough to do something more. "When you were gone, it was devastating how much I missed you, how much I needed you in my life. I think… I think if I didn't have to be strong for Henry… For your parents… I…" Tears spilled over, choking her and she could not continue.

Emma moved slightly away, and in that one moment Regina felt her heart break, thinking that the Dark One was leaving her, despite her confession. Not able to stop the pain from engulfing her, Regina lowered her head in defeat, waiting for the other woman to rip out her hand from hers, and go. Helpless sobs wreaked her, as she closed her eyes, unable to watch the blonde disappear once again.

However, instead of emptiness that would have been created by the absence of the younger woman, Regina felt a firm frame as Emma's strong arms brought her into soothing embrace, enveloping her from behind, their twined palms pressed hard against Regina's chest, right where her heart was. The blonde held her in her arms, shushing her gently, her mouth situated right beside Regina's ear, letting the breathy humming soothe the woman. It took some time before Regina realized that she was not alone, but in suddenly warm embrace, the warm air making her neck and side of her head tingle pleasantly. She leaned against the blonde, letting her tears fall, still in the turmoil over the perceived brush off, even though she had been quite obviously wrong.

"You love me," Emma spoke after a while, after Regina had calmed down, her tone mischievous and cocky, sounding more like her old self, as she squeezed the older woman with exuberance. "You love me," she repeated, this time more serious, as she nudged the Mayor to turn slightly in her hold, allowing her to see her face properly, wiping gently the salty tear tracks of the olive cheeks.

"I do," Regina spoke softly.

"And, I love you," Emma added.

"I know," the brunette said with a tender smile showing on her lips.

"But, what does that mean?" The blonde asked, looking away, her eyes glancing around the room. It was then that she noticed that they had a witness to their exchange, seeing a black man standing beside the shelf in the far corner of the room, almost invisible in the shadows created by the soft light in the large space. She tensed as she recognized the man, the memory of the first Dark One coming to her mind. But, before she could address him, or move toward him, a soft touch on her still chilled cheek stopped her, bringing her attention back to the woman in her arms. Warm fingers lightly caressed the sharp line of her cheekbone, as gentle dark eyes implored her to stay.

"He helped me," Regina whispered gently, intent on keeping Emma by her side. She had forgotten about the wizard, Emma's appearance taking precedent. "He won't harm you, trust me."

Yielding to the insistent touch and entreating murmur of the brunette's tear roughened voice, Emma offered a scowl in the direction of her enemy, before she surrendered to Regina, ignoring the man.

The Mayor's breath hitched at the intent look Emma directed at her, the sharp eyes going through her, wanting to know her every secret, to uncover her thoughts and her feelings. She needed to answer the question the blonde had posed, and the look said so. "It means that I will be with you every step of the way. It means that you are not alone. It means that you have a home with me, and Henry, whatever happens." However, apart from showing her support for the new Dark One, Regina didn't know how to put the rest of the feeling in words, deciding to simply show Emma what she meant. Slowly, she lifted her chin, bringing her lips to Emma's, pressing them together in profoundly loving and unhurried kiss, pouring all of her newly discovered love for the blonde into it, along with acceptance and patience she had for the woman.

When Emma's lips moved with hers, deepening the kiss, Regina could not stop the moan at the intensity of the connection, the kiss itself making her tingle, yearning for more. The blonde brought passion into it, pulling Regina tighter against her, exploring the supple mouth. But, before Regina could bring out her tongue, the man in the room cleared his throat rather obnoxiously, startling them out of their rapidly more passionate making out. Regina chuckled softly with embarrassment as she held Emma, ducking her head shyly.

"Well, I think that concludes my involvement in this mission, for now," Ashton spoke clearly as he pushed away from the shelves, his arms in front of him, hands clasped. Offering a pleased smirk to the blushing brunette, the sorcerer inclined his head to the Dark One, recognizing that the sacrificial magic had worked better than they had anticipated, Emma the Savior more in control of the Dark One than they had thought she would be. His measure of success was a very simple test Emma had passed with flying colors. She had not attacked him. If Tenebris was dominant, the Dark One would pounce on him with no hesitation, wanting to bring his destruction forth, regardless of the obstacles. Seeing that Emma hadn't even spared him a threatening look, he had to smile, relishing the success. "As agreed, I will look into the thing we discussed," he added nonchalantly as he directed himself out.

"Ashton," Regina called softly after him, making him glance at her by the door. "Thank you." He inclined his head offering another heartwarmingly pleased smile, before he left them alone.

"What now?" the blonde asked softly, glancing back to the woman in her arms, having followed the man's exit with her eyes.

"Now, we go home," Regina answered with certainty, before she pressed her lips against Emma's in short but sweet kiss.

* * *

**Epilogue**

That early morning in New York brought many changes in the lives of the heroes that had set out to find Merlin and help Emma.

Before meeting anyone in the house, Emma begged Regina to send her away, at least until she was at the safety of her own home, not willing to deal with her overbearing parents, and least of all Hook. The brunette noticed the disgusted grimace the blonde had for the pirate, and curious, she asked Emma why the sudden hostility. It was then that Regina learned the one hand man had been a puppet for the previous Dark One, not so reluctant as it had seemed. Of course, his attack on Henry had not endeared him to the Mayor, so the women agreed to kick him to the curb, with Regina explaining to the Charmings why their new BFF was not going to hang around them anymore.

Ashton helped immensely when he mentioned over breakfast that he and Regina had found the solution to helping Emma, and that he would leave it in the Queen's more than capable hands to implement it when they found themselves in Storybrooke. His confident and firm tone helped smooth over the ruffled feathers of the Savior's mother and father who wanted to be the ones to help. "Regina is the one who can help," he said empathically, looking at the younger woman over his cup of tea, his sharp eyes making her uncomfortable as she shifted in her seat. "If you want your daughter back, then you'll let her deal with the Dark One. If not… Well, then, you wasted your trip here, didn't you?" His pointed glance toward the pirate silenced him before he could even speak.

And, so, the Mills and Charming families, joined by a pouting scoundrel, set out for home. On the way, as Regina and Henry were alone in the Mercedes, she filled him in on what had happened that night with Ashton and Emma. Regina also warned him that Emma's presence in their home was supposed to be a secret, at least for a while longer, in order to give the blonde time to get used to the seductive pull of the Darkness, her own unstable emotions and magic. However, Henry did not terribly mind the fact that he could not say anything about it, because he was going to have his mothers, both of them, under one roof, with him. He had missed Emma, horribly, and he believed that her presence alone would soothe his heart.

That evening, Regina had a long talk with Robin, ending her relationship with him, and based on his reaction, it was something that had been long coming for the two of them.

And, then, finally, when everyone was out of her home, apart from the boy she loved more than anything, Regina took out the dagger from its hiding place in her blazer, and sighed, looking at her son. Seeing his encouraging nod, she only whispered the blonde's name, grinning softly when the former Sheriff materialized right in front of her, dressed in dark jeans and white beater, and wearing a soft smile as her still yellow eyes fell upon her family. Slowly the younger woman stepped toward her son, tremulously reaching for him as she glanced toward the woman who had opened her home to her, as well as her heart. Suddenly, the blonde was engulfed in a strong but loving hug, from both her son and Regina, almost disappearing amidst their clenching limbs – and she felt finally at peace.

It wasn't easy. Her being the Dark One. Especially not in the town where everyone felt the need to watch her every move, and comment on it, loudly. Every day was a struggle, as she strived to control her temper around others. But, also, every day she was rewarded for it by being a part of the Mills household, having found her place at last. Never before she had met anyone who could understand her so completely as Regina could, who had accepted her as both Regina and Henry had. With their help and patience, Emma was winning against the Darkness.

And, fourteen months later, she was freed from the curse – as Merlin pulled it out of her, and trapped it in a box similar to Pandora's, only infinitely more capable of holding in the Darkness, thus allowing the Savior to return. However, Emma felt no need to change anything in her life, head over heels in love with her own personal savior, and their son. And, if being the Dark One had taught her anything, it was to cherish those who would accept and love her at her darkest, because love and relationship built on those foundations would last and be strong.


End file.
